La dualidad de Androide 18
by Apolonia86
Summary: La historia de cómo Androide 18 y Krillin terminaron juntos. Un punto de vista lleno de caos y romance, y verdadero amor. Un fic de James Mah.
1. Parte 1: Las dos mentes de Androide 18

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**La dualidad de Androide 18**

_(The duality of Android 18)_

Un fic de James Mah

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

PRINCIPIO PARTE 1

LAS DOS MENTES DE ANDROIDE 18

Androide 18 estaba molesta. Eso no era nada nuevo, androide 18 siempre estaba molesta. Era sólo que ahora estaba más molesta que de costumbre. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Cell había sido derrotado, cuatro meses desde que los protectores de la Tierra habían traído de vuelta a la vida a todos aquellos que habían sido asesinados por Cell. ¿Entonces por qué no podía encontrar a Androide 17?

Había rastreado el mundo varias veces pero no pudo encontrar ningún rastro de él. Era como si su hermano estuviera evitándola deliberadamente. No tenía sentido, ellos tenían un vínculo. Su hermano era la única persona que no le molestaba.

Estaba haciendo otro paso por las menos zonas templadas, en busca de cualquier cosa que le recordara a Androide 17. No estaba yendo bien, su suerte era mala.

De soslayo vio la flotante fortaleza a la que esos luchadores la habían llevado. Ir a la fortaleza significaba muerte súbita. Esos sujetos habían derrotado a Cell y no eran demasiado amables con los Androides. Aún así, estaba desesperada. Tal vez podrían ayudarla.

Sólo una manera de averiguarlo, decidió, y cambió de rumbo. El vuelo hasta la longitud total de la fortaleza no tuvo ningún problema, aunque podía haber jurado que había visto un gato hablar sobre uno de los niveles más bajos. Finalmente se llegó a la cima y aterrizó.

No parecía haber nadie alrededor. Tal vez estaban todos adentro.

"Wow Dende, realmente te estás enganchando con esto de ser Guardián."

¡Esa voz! No, no podía ser él. Cualquiera menos él.

"Gracias Krillin."

¡No! No el pequeño hombre calvo. Ella podía enfrentar a cualquiera, incluso a ese pequeño niño que mató a Cell, pero no a Krillin. Simplemente había algo acerca de la manera en que él seguía haciendo cosas para ayudarla no parecía correcto. Ella había golpeado a sus amigos, lo había insultado, incluso se burló de los sentimientos que profesaba tener por ella y todavía se mantenía haciendo cosas bonitas para ella. Había puesto un cuidado especial para evitarlo en los últimos cuatro meses, ¿entonces por qué tenía que estar aquí ahora?

Allí, los pudo ver salir de la casa. Krillin, el pequeño niño verde, y Piccolo, el gran Namek verde que casi había derrotado a a su hermano.

"Oye, no hay problema Dende. Todavía no puedo creer que hayas logrado que el Dragón nos conceda dos deseos en vez de uno. Está haciendo un gran trabajo como Guardián. ¿Qué piensas Piccolo?"

"Lo está haciendo bien."

"No te preocupes, Dende, ese tipo de cumplido de Piccolo es como un brote de emoción de cualquier otra persona."

"Lo sé. Estoy contento que Nail... quiero decir Piccolo aceptó quedarse y ayudarme."

"No es como que tuviera otra cosa que hacer, muchacho," dijo el Namekiano más alto.

"Eso es verdad," dijo Krillin. "Se siente bien no tener a nadie tratando de destruir el mundo por una vez. Me pregunto si Goku tenía razón acerca de cómo todo el mundo estaba tratando de atraparl... ¡Androide 18!"

Androide 18 se avergonzó mentalmente. Krillin gritó su nombre con entusiasmo y alegría cuando debería haber sido con ira o temor. Simplemente no estaba bien.

"Dende, quédate atrás," advirtió Piccolo, poniéndose en una postura de lucha.

"Oye espera Piccolo. Vamos a averiguar por qué está aquí, antes de llegar a algo apresurado," dijo Krillin. "Ella no está aquí para pelear." Luego hubo sólo una pequeña pausa que hizo a Androide 18 sonreír mientras Krillin la miraba y hacía un gesto. "No lo estás, ¿verdad?"

"No," dijo ella.

Krillin suspiró con alivio. Su rostro rompió en una sonrisa y el mal humor de Androide 18 volvió.

"¿Entonces cómo podemos ayudarte?"

"Necesito encontrar a mi hermano."

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros?" Piccolo exigió.

"Ustedes siempre parecen ser capaces de encontrarnos. Al menos lo hicieron hace cinco meses."

"¿Por qué te ayudaríamos?"

"¿Por qué no? El chico calvo parecía muy ansioso por ayudarme la última vez."

Krillin se sorprendió. No creía que Androide 18 lo hubiera notado. Cuando se fue volando hace cuatro meses una parte de él había estado seguro de que era la última vez que la vería. Era bueno saber que estaba equivocado. Era bueno verla de nuevo. No había cambiado mucho en cuatro meses. Sus ropas eran diferentes, aunque parecía que estaba todavía a favor del aspecto de camisa blanca y pantalón oscuro. Krillin sólo se sintió mejor al saber que ella estaba bien.

"Creo que puedo ayudar," dijo.

"¿Tu?" Androide 18 preguntó, sorprendida. "¿Cómo puedes ayudar?"

Krillin sacó un pequeño dispositivo de su bolsillo. "Esto es un rastreador, fue creado para encontrar las firmas de energía únicas de androides construidos por el Dr. Gero. Bulma lo hizo para mí."

"¿Por qué?" Androide 18 preguntó sospechosamente.

Krillin rió nerviosamente. "Bueno le mencioné lo que pasó y Bulma pensó que sería un buen gesto. Tu sabes, sólo en caso de que quiera encontrarte o algo así."

"Veo," dijo Androide 18 acusadoramente.

"No, no es así," Krillin casi gritó. "No lo he usado." No mencionó que a veces lo encendía tan sólo para asegurarse de que Androide 18 estuviera aún viva. Ese tipo de cosas le daban comodidad.

"Dámelo," dijo Androide 18.

"¿Qué?"

"Dámelo. Voy a encontrar a mi hermano."

"¿Pero y si lo necesito?"

"¿Para qué? ¿Vas a perseguirme para poder asomarte y mirarme mientras tomo una ducha?"

"¡No!, quiero decir, ¿que si tengo que encontrarte por alguna razón?"

"Confía en mi pequeño, nunca tendrás una razón."

"Pero..."

"Solo dame el rastreador."

"No. No al menos que puedo ir contigo."

La Androide 18 lo miraba y de repente Krillin lamentó sus palabras. Esto sólo podía servir para alienarlo de ella, pero Krillin no quería que ella dejara simplemente su vida de nuevo. Si Androide 18 quería vivir el resto de su vida en reclusión por lo menos Krillin quería verla despegar.

Androide 18 se encogió de hombros. "Lo que sea. Pero no esperes que aminore la velocidad para que puedas seguirme el ritmo."

Krillin sonrió y caminó hacia adelante. Piccolo agarró su hombro.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto Krillin? Podría ser peligroso."

"Está bien. No creo que vaya a intentar herirme. No hemos oído hablar de ella o de su hermano haciendo nada en los últimos cuatro meses, por qué habría de empezar ahora. Además, no creo que lo tenga en ella."

"Ten cuidado, entonces. Yo no confío en ellos."

Krillin sólo sonrió. Piccolo quitó su mano y Krillin entregó a Androide 18 el dispositivo de localización. Pitó una vez.

"Bien, vamos," dijo y saltó fuera de la parte de la plataforma. Krillin la siguió.

Volaron lejos, Androide 18 a la cabeza. Nada se dijo entre los dos. Krillin utilizó el tiempo para mirar a Androide 18. La última vez que habían estado juntos las cosas habían sido vertiginosas. Ahora que el mundo no estaba en peligro él era capaz de darle su completa atención.

Ella debió haber notado porque se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó airadamente.

"¿Qué? Nada."

"¡Estabas mirando mi trasero!"

"¡No! ¡Te equivocas! ¡No haría eso!"

"¿Entonces por qué me estás mirando?"

"Yo... Es decir... Te ves muy bien."

"Como que necesito que me digas eso."

"Uh, lo siento."

"Hmmph." Androide 18 se volteó y voló.

Krillin suspiró y voló tras ella. Después de otra hora él habló, "¿Entonces cómo has estado estos últimos meses?"

Androide 18 chilló hasta paralizarse y se volteó. Estaba flotando en el aire, una mirada furiosa en su rostro. Krillin se detuvo junto a ella, una mirada confusa en su rostro.

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó, preocupado.

"¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?!" gritó ella. "¿Por qué no puedes dejarme sola?"

Krillin saltó hacia atrás en repentino miedo. Una mirada a su dolorido rostro y ya no temerle más. Estaba enojada, eso era evidente por el tono de su voz, pero había algo más. ¿Podía ser miedo? No, imposible, Krillin no podía imaginarla teniendo miedo. "Yo-no estoy seguro," tartamudeó. "Sólo quería ayudarte."

"Ah ¿y qué? ¿Pobre mujercita necesitaba de la ayuda del gran hombre fuerte? ¿Creíste que estaría tan agradecida que caería en tus brazos?"

"¡No!" un petrificado Krillin casi aulló. Sus brazos estaban gesticulando su desafío, viéndose demasiado como un ataque mal ejecutado. Los bajó rápidamente, no queriéndose avergonzar a sí mismo aún más. "Sólo pensé que quizás te serviría algo de ayuda. No es fácil soportar a un sujeto como..."

Gruñó mentalmente.

"¿Como quién? ¿Mi hermano? ¿Yo?"

"No quise decirlo así. Solo quise decir que si él no se siente demasiado amistoso podrías querer algo de apoyo."

"¿Qué? ¿Tu?"

"Bueno sí."

"No me hagas reír, hombrecito. Mi hermano y yo podría fácilmente derrotarte."

"No deberías subestimar la gente," dijo Krillin con más confianza de la que sentía. "No soy un Super Saiyajin pero puedo sostenerme."

"¡Sostén esto!" Androide 18 gritó mientras se desvanecía en un movimiento llevó su puño hacia su cara.

O al menos ese fue el plan.

Para sorpresa de ambos Krillin desvió el golpe fácilmente.

"¿Qué es esto?" Androide 18 preguntó airadamente, la molestia casi tangente en su voz.

Krillin estaba mirando a sus manos con asombro. Él sabía que él se había vuelto más fuerte desde que los Androides aparecieron por primera vez, pero no tenía idea de que fuera así de mucho más fuerte. El intenso entrenamiento que había sufrido para hacer enfrentar a Cell valió la pena. ¿Podía ser que ahora superaba a los Androides?

Androide 18 puso su teoría a prueba. Con un aluvión de patadas y puñetazos intentó aterrizar un golpe al joven hombre calvo. Krillin desviaba cada ataque.

Mucho más cómoda con luchar en lugar de tratar de hacer frente a las mujeres, Krillin estaba en su elemento. Estaba más que sosteniéndose contra la mujer que había derrotado a Vegeta. En el nivel de poder en el que estaba pudo incluso haber estado a la altura de Freezer.

Estaba desviando los mejores ataques de combate cercano que Androide 18 tenía. ¿Y se atrevía a decirlo? Lo estaba haciendo con facilidad.

Krillin agarró sus brazos mientras se aceleraban hacia su cabeza. Maniobrando con habilidad, evitó sus patadas se pero sostuvo en sus brazos, manteniéndolos firmemente en su lugar a sus lados. "¿Realmente tenemos que seguir?" preguntó cansinamente.

Androide 18 trató de luchar de agarre en vano. "Esto es imposible," protestó ella. "No puedes ser tan fuerte."

Krillin estaba a punto de decir algo ingenioso pero se detuvo a sí mismo. No podría decir nada malvado a la hermosa ciborg. Ella no parece como ella. Su rostro normalmente no apasionado se retorció en miedo.

¿Miedo? ¿De qué podría tener miedo?

¿De él?

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó ella, tratando de mantener su sarcástico frente. Estaba fallando; Krillin podía oír su voz temblar. "La p-pobre niña está a tu merced, ¿vas a-a hacerla amarte? ¿H-hacerla t-tu chica o algo más?"

Krillin la soltó, tan rápido como si ella estuviera en llamas. Voló hacia atrás, poniendo distancia entre ellos, tratando de alejarse de su penetrante mirada.

"Y-yo lo siento," dijo, lágrimas comenzando a formarse en sus ojos. "No quise... yo... ¡Lo siento!"

Voló lejos, dejando sola a Androide 18 mirar al lugar en el que había estado una vez, su mecánico corazón latiendo furiosamente. ¿Cómo Krillin se había vuelto tan fuerte? Hace sólo unos meses había estado congelado por el miedo ante la perspectiva de luchar contra ella o su hermano. Había sido tan patético que ella había lo besó en la mejilla para burlarse de él.

Cuando Cell había intentado absorberla él había llegado a su ayuda y no ayudó en absoluto. Cell la absorbió y por un tiempo había dejado de existir. Cuando se despertó el rostro de Krillin cernía sobre su propio rostro, preocupado claramente visible.

No tenía sentido. La gente no se preocupaba por ella. Ella era una Androide, la gente le temía. Si alguien era amable con ella era porque tenían miedo de lo que ella podía hacerles.

¿Entonces por qué alguien claramente más fuerte que ella estaba siendo tan amable? Krillin había tenido la oportunidad de desactivarla; él escogió destruir el mecanismo. Krillin había tenido la oportunidad de dejar que Vegeta la matara, en vez suplicó por su vida. Krillin había tenido un deseo y deseó su felicidad.

No tenía sentido. La gente no actuaba de esa manera. Tenía que ser un truco. ¡Sí un truco! Estaba planeando lastimarla. Recordó la momentánea mirada de engreimiento en su rostro. Haría pagar a Krillin.

El dispositivo de localización comenzó a pitar. Mostraba dos señales. Una estaba en el centro de la pantalla, obviamente la suya. La otra estaba a pocos kilómetros de distancia. Androide 18 sonrió.

* * *

Krillin no estaba seguro de a donde debía ir. Después de cómo se había comportado no tenía ganas de ir a casa. Quería hablar con alguien, pero Goku estaba muerto. Gohan tenía sus manos llenas, Yamcha no lo entendería, el Maestro Roshi sólo hubiera querido saber como se veían los senos de Androide 18, y no había manera de que pudiera decirle a Chi-chi o a Bulma lo que ocurrió.

Había visto el miedo en los ojos de Androide 18.

Oolong la llamó un monstruo. ¿Entonces qué hacía eso a Krillin? ¿El monstruo del monstruo?

Convocó a todo su entrenamiento, yendo todo el camino de vuelta a su entrenamiento en el monasterio. La respuesta vino a él, tenía que hacer penitencia. Era la única manera. Luego, si su alma se sentía limpia alguna vez, podría decirle a sus amigos lo sucedido y pedirles perdón.

Krillin aterrizó en un bien abandonado tramo de bosque. Esta sería su casa ahora. Entrenaría bajo las estrellas hasta que hubiera limpiado el odio y la ira en él. En caso contrario se volvería arrogante y cruel. Sería Vegeta. Krillin se estremeció ante la idea.

Eventualmente tendría que hacer un refugio, pero por ahora sólo entrenaría. Saltó en el aire y comenzó a atacar a enemigos invisibles con una ráfaga de puñetazos y patadas. Dejó a su mente centrarse totalmente en sus ataques, incluso lanzando ocasionales Disco Destructo.

Cuando había aclarado su mente Krillin empezó a reducir su entrenamiento. Ahí fue cuando el ataque vino de su derecha. Es rápido, tan rápido que apenas lo vio. Pero lo vio.

Se protegió y bloqueó al igual que Androide 17 torpedeó en él. Manipulando con cuidado la fuerza del impacto Krillin fue capaz de arrojar al Androide fuera de él. El Androide de cabello negro cayó a través del aire y aterrizó sobre sus pies.

"Dieciocho me dijo lo que pasó," Androide 17 bufó. "Por eso pagarás."

Krillin asintió. Entonces Androide 18 había sido capaz de encontrar a su hermano y le había dicho todo lo que pasó. Krillin concordó en que debía ser castigado, pero no creía que la idea de castigo del Androide estuviera en consonancia con la suya. Androide 17 probablemente estaba pensando en algo a lo largo de las líneas de la muerte.

El Androide 17 se apresuró a Krillin y golpeó al calvo guerrero con una gran cantidad de puñetazos y patadas, todos los cuales fueron hábilmente bloqueados. Androide 17 parecía sorprendido, pero no mostró ninguna señal de rendirse.

Que fue cuando Krillin fue atacado por detrás con una fuerte patada a sus rodillas.

Tomado por sorpresa, Krillin cayó de rodillas y fue sometido a golpes de ambos Androide 17 y el segundo luchador. Krillin se disparó al aire para eludirlos y darse tiempo para respirar.

Una rápida mirada al suelo confirmó sus sospechas; el segundo luchador era Androide 18. Eso era malo. Contra cualquier Androide Krillin estaba bastante seguro de que prevalecería, pero contra ambos tenía pocas posibilidades. No si ambos lo querían muerto.

Por Entonces Krillin hizo la única cosa que podía hacer. Aterrizó y se quedó perfectamente quieto.

Androide 17 voló hacia él, su puño ya extendido para un golpe torpedo. Androide 18 esperó unos segundos y luego comenzó su carga de un ángulo perpendicular de manera que si Krillin saltaba de repente no chocarían entre sí.

Krillin no hizo ningún movimiento y por eso el golpe de Androide 17 le dio de lleno, enviándolo a volar a un árbol. Gruñó mientras la fuerza del impacto hacía derrumbar el árbol.

Poco a poco se levantó y fue golpeado en la cabeza con una patada de costado de Androide 18. Lo envió a otro árbol, que también cayó. Antes de que pudiera levantarse Androide 17 lo pateó desde alto en el aire donde Androide 18 estaba esperando juntar sus dos puños hacia abajo en su espalda, lanzándolo hacia la tierra y haciendo un gran cráter en el suelo del bosque.

Krillin se levantó una vez más, tambaleándose ligeramente y apretando sus costillas. Los Androides se prepararon, dispuestos a evitar cualquier ataque que Krillin hubiera planeado. Pero él no hizo nada.

Cuidadosamente Androide 17 disparó una haz de energía. Golpeó en el hombro de Krillin y lo envió volando tres pies, donde se estrelló desprolijamente en el borde del cráter.

Krillin se puso de pie.

"Esto se está volviendo molesto," dijo Androide 17.

"Esto no tiene ningún sentido. Él es más fuerte que nosotros," dijo Androide 18. "Debería estar tratando de defenderse por lo menos."

"Creo que tu gran amenaza se da cuenta de que no puede aguantar con nosotros dos y está buscando una muerte rápida. Lejos de mí negársela." Androide 17 soltó un voleo de haces de energía en dirección a Krillin. Era una gran serie de disparos, apuntados para que sólo unos pocos necesiten golpear con el fin de hacer daño. Muchos de ellos fallaron. De hecho dado el tamaño de Krillin la mayoría de ellos fallaban. Pero algunos golpeaban, y eso era suficiente.

El rango de los disparos era anormalmente ancho, algo que Krillin se dio cuenta segundos antes que Androide 17, y mucho antes que Androide 18.

Krillin saltó a su derecha, justo en frente del sendero del haz de energía en dirección a la cabeza de Androide 18. Golpeó a Krillin de lleno en el pecho antes que Androide 18 registrara lo que estaba pasando.

Krillin se quedó en el suelo del bosque durante un corto momento para recoger lo que quedaba de su fuerza. Cuando sintió lo suficiente de ella retornar se empujó a sí mismo en su mano y rodillas y rápidamente pateó en el estómago a Androide 17. Él aterrizó a los pies de Androide 18. Ella miró hacia abajo a su cuerpo lastimosamente maltratado y frunció el ceño.

"¡¿Por qué no luchas?!" Androide 18 exigió.

Krillin lentamente la miró. Miró a su bello rostro y recordó que se torció en horror.

"No merezco luchar después de la forma en que te traté."

Ella lo miraba, la conmoción registrada en su cara. "¿D-e qué estás hablando? Levántate y lucha contra nosotros."

Krillin no dijo nada así que ella lo pateó en las costillas, enviándolo a volar al cielo. Él aterrizó a veinte pies de distancia con un gruñido.

"¡Lucha contra nosotros!" le gritó. "Sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte, ¡así que por qué no luchas! ¡Te mataré si no lo haces!"

"Lo siento," murmuró él. Podía saborear el aumento de la sangre en su garganta.

"¡Basta!" gritó ella, pateándolo de nuevo. Esta vez no fue suficiente fuerza para mandarlo a volar.

"Lo siento. No debí haberte asustado. Mereces algo mejor..."

"¡Basta! ¡Deja de ser amable conmigo!" Androide 18 lo pateó un par de veces para enfatizar su punto.

Androide 17 levantó el inerte cuerpo de Krillin por el cuello. "No deberías haberte metido con mi hermana."

Krillin intentó pedir disculpas una vez más pero se vio obligado a toser. Roció una niebla roja sobre todo el rostro de 17.

"Pagarás por eso," dijo el androide oscuramente. Krillin sintió los artificiales dedos cerrarse alrededor de su tráquea. El joven guerrero no le quedaba suficiente fuerza de voluntad para intentar y detenerlo.

Tal vez no lo merecía.

Oh bueno, al menos sería capaz de salir de nuevo con Goku.

* * *

Algo no estaba bien. Su hermano sostenía la vida de Krillin en sus manos, dispuesto a extinguirla, y Androide 18 no podía evitar sino pensar que se sentía mal.

Eso fue estúpido. Krillin tenía que pagar por lo que había hecho. Había tratado de jugar con sus emociones por ser amable con ella. Pretender que le gustaba.

A nadie le gustaba Androide 18. Le temían o intentaban matarla. Ella era el monstruo mecánico creado por el Dr. Gero.

Era lo que merecía.

¿O no?

No, no podía pensar así. Ella era una asesina. Era malvada.

Salvo a los ojos de Krillin.

¡No eso era un truco! Un truco, para lastimarla. Para hacerla sufrir. Todos querían que sufriera. Así que ella tenía que hacerlos sufrir a ellos primero, antes de que pudieran lastimarla.

Krillin salvó su vida varias veces. La mantuvo a salvo de Cell después de que fue expulsada. Eliminó el mecanismo de autodestrucción en su cuerpo con un deseo del dragón. Huyó porque pensó que la había asustado. Él nunca la lastimaría.

Era todo parte de un truco. Él sólo pretendía amarla.

¿Pero y si no era un truco?

Por supuesto que era un truco. O sino significaba admitir que a él realmente le gustaba ella. Significaba renunciar a una parte de las defensas que había pasado tanto tiempo en construir. Las defensas que la salvaron del Dr. Gero, de Cell.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué caerían las defensas?

Porque si Krillin le gustaba entonces ella era vulnerable.

¿Por qué?

Porque Krillin usaría esa apertura para atacarla, hacerla menos de lo que era.

Krillin no haría eso.

Sí lo haría. Cualquier hombre lo haría. Son todos bestias.

Krillin era diferente.

¡No lo era! Él era el peor.

¿Por qué?

A Androide 18 le gustaba. Krillin era la primera persona en mucho tiempo que podía tener cerca y no enojarla. Y lo usaría en su contra.

Krillin no haría eso.

Sí lo haría. ¿Recuerda la engreída mirada en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que era más fuerte que ella? Él no era diferente a cualquier otra persona.

¿Entonces por qué pedía disculpas?

Porque él estaba tratando de ocultarlo. Tratando de hacer que Androide 18 creyera que era diferente.

¡Krillin era diferente! ¡Era especial!

¡No lo era! Cada vez que Androide 18 estaba cerca de él se sentía nerviosa y asustada.

Al igual que una niña enamorada.

¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Krillin era malvado! ¡Era cruel! ¡La lastimaría más que nadie!

¿Por qué tenía que seguir diciéndose eso a sí misma?

¡Porque era cierto!

Porque quería creer que era cierto.

¡Era cierto!

Entonces, por qué no lo creía.

Lo hacía. Realmente lo hacía.

Entonces, por qué estaba discutiendo con ella misma. ¿De quién era esa voz en su cabeza que quería que confiara en Krillin, tal vez incluso amarlo?

No sabía.

Sí sabía. Sólo tuvo que pensar lo suficiente.

...

La pequeña parte de ella que había sobrevivido a la manipulación del Dr. Gero. La parte que no estaba llena de ira y odio.

¿Todavía existía?

Sí.

Podía sentirla ahora. Siempre había estado esa parte de ella que parecía desubicada, la parte que ella había tratado de silenciar.

Krillin no iba a lastimarla ella, ¿verdad?

No lo haría.

* * *

"¡Alto!"

Androide 17 se volteó para mirarla. "¿Qué?"

"¡Basta! No lo mates."

Androide 17 se encogió de hombros y arrojó el cuerpo sin vida de Krillin a la tierra. "Lo que sea. Está al borde de la muerte de todos modos."

Androide 18 se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo de Krillin y colocó su mano sobre su corazón. Pudo encontrar un leve, errático latido.

"Necesita una semilla Senzu," dijo ella.

"¿Y donde se supone que vamos a encontrar esas?" Androide 18 bufó.

"El niño verde."

"¿Qué?"

"El pequeño niño verde. Él puede curar a cualquiera. Él me sanó. Tenemos que llevar a Krillin allí."

"Esto es ridículo; simplemente deja que el calvo enano muera. No importa."

"¡No! Sí importa. Krillin diferente."

"¿Cómo?"

"Si no vas a ayudarme a hacer esto lo haré sola," dijo Androide 18. Levantó el cuerpo de Krillin y voló en el aire.

* * *

Krillin no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando. Sintió que estaba volando muy rápido, pero no estaba concentrando su energía de manera que era imposible. También sintió como era mecido por algo muy cálido.

Androide 18 aterrizó junto a Piccolo pero ignoró al gran guerrero Namekiano verde. En cambio hizo un zig zag recto al joven chico verde de pie en la entrada del Palacio. Él era el guardián del planeta y un sanador.

Dende no estaba preocupado de que el monstruo conocido como Androide 18 estuviera caminando hacia él. Sus ojos estaban pegados a la pequeña figura en sus brazos. Era su amigo.

"Tu, niño verde. Cura a Krillin, o te mataré."

"No lo amenaces," dijo airadamente Piccolo.

"Está bien Piccolo. Ella sólo quiere ayudar a Krillin. ¿No es verdad?" Dende preguntó.

Momentáneamente olvidándose de sí misma, Androide 18 asintió. "Sí, por favor."

"Muy bien. Sólo recuéstalo en el suelo."

Androide 18 hizo como le dijeron y retrocedió.

Dende acercó el cuerpo boca abajo de Krillin y colocó sus manos sobre él. Androide 18 miraba mientras Dende se concentraba y todas las magulladuras en el cuerpo de Krillin desaparecían gradualmente. Prono no hubo ni un rasguño en él.

Androide 18 jadeó con deleite. Cayó de rodillas junto a Krillin y trajo sus manos cerca de su corazón, con miedo a tocar su cuerpo por temor a que pudiera deshacer la curación.

Krillin despertó con un sobresalto y se sentó. Las manos de Androide 18 volaron de nuevo a su propio pecho en reflejo.

"¿Qué pasó?" Krillin preguntó de manera grogui.

"Estabas tan mal herido que Androide 18 te trajo a mí," dijo con calma Dende.

"Wow, bueno. Lo último que recuerdo fue ser bastante golpeado."

"Sí, ¿cómo te lastimaste tanto en tan corto período de tiempo? ¿Hay una nueva amenaza?"

"Oh, no, sólo me metí en un lío," rió Krillin. "Nada de qué preocuparse. Androide 18 años debió haberme salvado."

Androide 18 miraba fijamente a Krillin en incredulidad. Si les hubiera dicho la verdad entonces Piccolo la hubiera deshecho, pero él les estaba mintiendo, por ella. Había subestimado gravemente a este hombre. Afortunadamente parte de ella no lo había hecho. Krillin había despertado el pequeño fragmento de humanidad que le quedaba en ella.

Tomó su gran cabeza calva y lo besó de lleno en los labios. Una pequeña parte de ella se estremeció con entusiasmo, y ahora sabía cual parte. La última vez que lo había besado fue para burlarse por su debilidad, esta vez era una muestra de su agradecimiento, y solo un poco de eso era una expresión de su afecto.

Cuando se alejó de él se dio cuenta de que tres grupos de ojos estaban sobre ella. Los rostros conectados a esos ojos estaban firmemente arraigados en estupefacción.

Androide 18 se recordó a sí misma y se puso de pie.

"Estás mejor. Muy bien. La próxima vez no nos tomes a mi hermano y a mí tan a la ligera."

"Uh, sí," acordó Krillin.

Androide 18 apuntó su dedo índice al terreno y talló una serie de números en la plataforma del piso con unas pocas explosiones de energía sincronizadas. "Estaré en la casa de mi hermano. Llámame."

"Ah, está bien."

"Bien." Ella inclinó de nuevo, y besó a Krillin suavemente en la mejilla, y corrió al borde de la plataforma.

"Krillin, ¿qué ha pasado?" Dende preguntó.

"No sé Dende, pero creo que es algo bueno."

FIN PARTE 1


	2. Parte 2: Las dos Marrons

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**La dualidad de Androide 18**

_(The duality of Android 18)_

Un fic de James Mah

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

_**La Dualidad de androide 18**_

**Por James Mah**

LAS DOS MARRONS

Krillin respondió el teléfono. Sintió un fuerte dolor pasar a través de su lado y se desvanecerse rápidamente. Dende había hecho un buen trabajo curando sus heridas del inconveniente con los Androides hace dos días pero algunos de sus músculos todavía estaban tensos. Ser pateado varias veces en las costillas podía hacer eso, incluso si conocías un sanador Namekiano como Dende.

"¿Hola?" preguntó él.

"¿Krillin? ¿Eres tú? Soy yo, Bulma."

"Hola Bulma, sí soy yo. ¿Qué sucede?"

"¡La fiesta de cumpleaños de Trunks! Quería invitarte a ti, al Maestro Roshi, y a Tortuga. Es el jueves en la casa. Todos los del grupo van a ser invitados. Con excepción de... ya sabes."

"Goku, sí. Aunque no me sorprendería si utilizase a Kaio-sama para saludar. Gohan dice que lo hace mucho, Chi-Chi casi se acostumbró a eso."

"Eso sería lindo."

"Sí. Bueno, iré. Le diré a los demás."

"Genial."

"Oh, escucha. ¿Está bien si llevo a alguien?"

"¿De verdad? Claro. Oh, espera, no es esa chica Marron, ¿verdad?"

"¿Marron? No, no tengo idea de lo que pasó con ella. Uh, en realidad es Androide 18."

"¡Androide 18! Oh Krillin, no sé."

"No, está bien. Ha cambiado bastante, creo. No será una amenaza, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Sólo tienes que preocuparte de lo que ocurrirá cuando entre en la misma habitación que Vegeta. Él es lo suficientemente fuerte ahora como para poder lastimarla gravemente. Bulma... realmente me gusta."

"¿En serio? Si estás dispuesto a responder por ella creo que está bien entonces. No te preocupes por Vegeta; yo me ocuparé de él."

"Gracias Bulma."

"Hey, no hay problema. Si no puedo manejar al tercer Saiyajin más poderoso en el universo qué tipo de..."

Muy fuerte en el fondo Krillin podía oír a Vegeta comenzar a gritar. "¡Maldita sea mujer! ¡No soy el tercero más nada! Soy príncipe..."

"Tengo que irme Krillin. Nos vemos el jueves."

"Adiós."

* * *

"Nos vemos en la parte superior del Mirador del Guardián."

Androide 18 colgó el teléfono y se volteó hacia su hermano que estaba leyendo un libro en la cocina.

"¿Qué le regalas al hijo de alguien que derrotaste para su cumpleaños?"

"Un exprimidor," dijo Androide 17, sin dejar de mirar su libro.

"Hablo en serio."

Androide 17 bajó su libro. "No sé."

"Eres una gran ayuda."

Androide 17 se encogió de hombros y volvió a la lectura.

Androide 18 suspiró para sí misma. Las cosas serían mucho más fácil si conociera a más personas además de Krillin. En realidad conocía, pero Krillin era el único que no pensaba en ella como un enemigo mortal. No había otra alternativa. Tenía que ir de compras. La idea era bastante atractiva. Podía elegir algo para el niño y encontrar algo que usar para la fiesta.

Por supuesto que no tenía dinero. De alguna manera no creía que Krillin aprobaría si simplemente salía de las tiendas con lo que ella quería. Se maldijo a sí misma. ¿Desde cuándo Krillin dictaba cómo ejecutaba su vida?

Hace dos días, se recordó a sí misma. Recordó su beso y sonrió para sí misma.

Entonces no podía robar. Eso dejaba una alternativa. Tomó el teléfono y discó.

"Hola, ¿está Krillin allí?"

"¿Krillin? Sí, sólo espera un segundo," una voz en el otro extremo dijo. Sonaba vieja. Probablemente un abuelo o algo así.

La voz de Krillin apareció en la línea. "¿Hola?"

"Krillin, necesito que me lleves de compras."

* * *

"A ver si lo entiendo," Androide 18 dijo en normalmente expresión de póquer. "¿La madre del chico es la mujer más rica del planeta y tenemos que comprarle un regalo?"

"Eso suena correcto," dijo Krillin.

Estaban en una tienda de juguetes. Krillin estaba mirando a través de las cosas de los niños tratando de encontrar algo no relacionado con Mr. Satán. Era una tarea difícil. El rostro del farsante estaba adornado en todo desde libros a bicicletas. Había incluso un juguete de felpa de Mr. Satán.

"¿Y el padre del niño no sólo trató conquistar el planeta hace menos de cinco años, sino también mató a la mayoría de las personas que se asistirán a la fiesta?"

"Él fue responsable de sus muertes. La mayoría de ellos fueron asesinados por sus secuaces," Krillin corrigió. Miró sobre una pelota con el rostro de Cell en ella y la alejó con asco.

"¿Y yo voy a ser la razón por la cual todo el mundo se sentirá incómodo en esa fiesta?"

"Suena raro no es cierto. Yo no me preocuparía. Casi todos en el grupo trataron de matar a Goku en un momento u otro, deberías encajar bien."

"Espera, ¿todos trataron de matar a Goku?" Hizo hincapié en la palabra "todos".

"Oh sí, Primero Yamcha, luego Tien más o menos, luego Piccolo, luego Vegeta. Ahora somos todos los mejores amigos. Si puedes contar a Vegeta como amigo. ¿Qué piensas de esto?"

Krillin le entregó a Androide 18 un juguete de peluche de un mono gigante.

Androide 18 lo miró por encima. "No lo entiendo."

"Bulma se mantiene quitándole la cola a Trunks para..." Krillin se detuvo y se percató que Androide 18 le estaba dando una mirada graciosa. "No importa," murmuró.

"¿Tú trataste de matar a Goku?"

"No, solo traté de quitarle su cena."

"¿Qué?" Androide 18 preguntó, divertida.

"Hey, era o bien él o yo. ¿Qué tal este?"

Era una caja que proclamada contener más de 100 pequeños rompecabezas de metal. El tipo donde tres formas se vinculaban entre sí y el reto consistía en desmontar las partes enclavadas.

"¿Quieres regalarle eso a un niño de menos de dos años?"

"Trunks es un desarrollador rápido. Ya caminar. Aunque es posible que tengas razón. Sin embargo, me gusta la idea de llevarle algo de educativo. Vegeta probablemente va a hacer hincapié en luchar, sería bueno si pudiera ejercitar su mente. Lo último que necesitamos es un Super Saiyajin estúpido."

"¿Qué tal este entonces?" Androide 18 recogió una caja grande de la góndola. Estaba cubierta en rojo y no tenía imágenes de Mr. Satán en ella.

"Déjame ver eso," dijo Krillin. Androide 18 le entregó la caja. "Hey genial, es una imagen de Goku. 'Ganador del 90º Torneo de los Más Fuertes Bajo el Cielo. El primer rompecabezas para niños, cincuenta piezas, tamaño jumbo, para edades de 2 a 10.' Eso funcionará. Ni siquiera sabía que hacían estos."

Pagaron, o más bien Krillin pagó, por el rompecabezas y salieron de la tienda a las calles entibiadas por el sol del centro comercial. Las cuerdas de gran escala de tiendas seguía por una milla, por lo menos. Había restaurantes, una importante cantidad de tiendas de libros, tiendas de cápsulas, tiendas de deportes, y ocasionales juguetería. Pero sobre todo había tiendas de ropa.

"¿Entonces a dónde quieres ir primero?" Krillin preguntó.

Androide 18 revisó las tiendas, tratando de encontrar un lugar apropiado. Demasiadas tiendas y sólo un día para visitarlas.

* * *

Krillin se sentó en la cómoda silla con el rompecabezas y una caja conteniendo un elegante traje. No estaba tan agotado como exasperado. Habían ido a diez diferentes tiendas hasta el momento, y estaba seguro que Androide 18 quería ir a más. Diez tiendas y ya habían encontrado algo que le gustaba a Androide 18, pero ella insistió en ir a más.

No era que ir de compras era caro; Krillin tenía guardado más que suficiente para satisfacer cualquier tipo de derroche que Androide 18 pudiera querer. Había invertido sabiamente su dinero de los torneos de y de los deseos de las Esferas del Dragón. Bulma le había dado algunas ofertas realmente dulces en las reservas de la Corporación Cápsula.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, comprar ropa con Androide 18 era algo divertido. Cada vez que se probaba un nuevo traje modelaba para que él diera su opinión. Si mostraba el más mínima poco de aversión ella lo rechazaba y se probaba algo más.

Ella salió usando un vestido de noche azul de corte bajo que enfatizaba todas sus partes sin dejar de ser algo conservador. Krillin de repente se quebró consciente una vez más.

"¿Qué piensas Krillin?"

Krillin no se movió.

"¿Krillin? ¡¿Krillin?!"

"¿Eh? Yo... Wow."

"Deja a tu novio sin aliento," dijo la vendedora feliz.

"Si lo hace," dijo Androide 18. "Me lo llevaré."

"Excelente. ¿Será en efectivo o tarjeta?"

"No me preguntes, pregúntale a él."

"Señor, ¿será en efectivo o tarjeta?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Efectivo o tarjeta, señor?"

"Uh... ¿Qué?"

"Krillin, responde a la mujer."

"Tarjeta," dijo Krillin ausente de mente y sacó una tarjeta. La vendedora la tomó y los dejó solos.

"Krillin, ¿conoces algún lugar lujoso que pueda usar un vestido como éste?"

"Un par de lugares," dijo Krillin.

"Deberíamos ir en algún momento."

Krillin asintió todavía deslumbrado ante la visión de Androide 18 y el vestido.

"¿Krillin?"

"¿Eh?"

"He estado pensando. ¿Dónde vives?"

"En una casa con mi maestro. Está en una isla en el trópico."

"Entonces voy a necesitar un traje de baño."

Krillin imaginó el proceso de elegir uno y sonrió.

* * *

Aterrizaron en el césped frente al hogar de los Briefs, una gran cúpula en el centro de la ciudad, después de volar desde la plataforma del Guardián. La mayoría de los otros ya se habían reunido. Krillin notó que todos se mezclaban libremente, incluso Piccolo si le creía a sus ojos. Cuando tocaron el suelo Gohan corrió a saludarlos.

"¡Hey Krillin!" el joven semi-Saiyajin dijo alegremente.

"Hola hermano. ¿Cómo está tu madre?"

"Está bien. Abuelo la hizo mudar con Bulma hasta que el bebé nazca así que estoy viviendo con él ahora. Es realmente genial."

"Lo apuesto. ¿Estás visitándola, espero?"

"Cada día."

"Buen chico. ¿Te acuerdas de Androide 18, ¿no?"

"¡Oh wow! ¿Van a casarse ustedes dos?"

"Gohan!" Krillin gritó, avergonzado. "¡No seas tonto!"

"Krillin, ¿qué le has estado diciendo a tus amigos?" Androide 18 preguntó disimuladamente.

"¡Nada, lo juro!" gritó Krillin.

"No entiendo, Krillin," dijo Gohan. "¿Es tu novia?"

"Jeh, jeh, Gohan, que imaginación que tienes allí. Acabamos de empezar a salir; es un poco demasiado pronto para decidir algo como eso."

"¿Entonces va a ser tu novia?"

"¡Gohan! No creo que deberíamos hablar de esto ahora," Krillin gritó frenéticamente. Podía imaginar lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Androide 18 ahora. Probablemente pensaba que estaba un poco demasiado ansiosos por estar con ella. Hombre, acababa de superar el gran obstáculo de gustarle a ella; no necesitaba que apareciera uno nuevo con tanta rapidez.

"Oh no sé, si juegas bien tus cartas, quien sabe lo que ocurrirá," dijo Androide 18 usando una diabólica sonrisa.

"¿En serio?" Krillin preguntó emocionado.

"Si tienes suerte podría incluso aceptar ser tu novia."

"¿En serio? No estás simplemente jugando conmigo aquí, no creo que pueda soportarlo."

"Ya veremos."

"Oh Krillin, acabo de recordar, mi papá dijo que te saludara," dijo Gohan.

"¿Tu papá?" Androide 18 levantó su ceja. "Pensé que estaba muerto."

"Lo está. Pero habla conmigo a veces con la ayuda de Kaio-sama."

"Está bien," dijo Androide 18, claramente incrédula.

"¿Dijo algo más?" Krillin preguntó.

"No realmente."

"Muy bien, bueno dile que lo saludo la próxima vez que hables con él."

"Muy bien. Tengo que ir a decirle a mi mamá. Te veo más tarde Krillin."

"Bueno Hermano."

Cuando Gohan se fue corriendo Androide 18 se volteó a Krillin. "¿Realmente cree que habla con su padre? Eso es negación, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, no, Goku puede comunicarse desde el más allá. Lo ha hecho un montón de veces. Aunque necesita la ayuda de Rey Kaio-sama. Por lo general lo utiliza para ayudarnos nosotros, pero de vez en cuando sólo saluda," explicó Krillin, intentando sonar displicente sobre la experiencia. La verdad era que le daba escalofríos, pero era agradable hablar con Goku, aunque fuera desde la otra dimensión.

"¿En serio? Qué pintoresco."

"Supongo. Uh-oh, aquí viene Vegeta."

"Maravilloso."

Vegeta se veía tan contento de estar en el encuentro como podía. En otras palabras el príncipe de todos los Saiyajin estaba en su normalmente falta de estado de ánimo. Estaba siguiendo a Bulma mientras ella saludaba a todos los huéspedes. Dijo poco, tomándose el tiempo sólo para ofrecer quejas, jactancias, e insultos. Nadie parecía molesto por esto, estaban acostumbrados. Bulma ubicó a Krillin y a Androide 18 y saludó. Krillin saludó en respuesta y miró mientras a la pareja dispareja de una genio heredera y un hosco príncipe guerrero alienígena caminar para saludarlo.

"¡Krillin, estoy muy contenta de que vinieras! ¡Y veo que trajiste una cita! Es hermosa."

"Gracias Bulma," dijo Krillin. Estaba siendo prudente mirando a Vegeta para medir su cociente rabia. Parecía estar en la baja escala, pero no se podía decir nada con Vegeta. "Bulma esta es Androide 18, Androide 18 esta es mi amiga Bulma. Creo que ya conoces a Vegeta."

Vegeta bufó.

"Vegeta," Bulma regañó. "Acordaste no hacer una escena. No me importa si te gusta la cita de Krillin o no, yo creo que linda."

"Los asuntos del enano no son de mi preocupación. Si quiere perder el tiempo con alguna criatura artificial puede hacerlo."

Bulma rió torpemente. "No tengas en cuenta a Vegeta, simplemente no es persona de darse."

"Recuerdo," dijo Androide 18 secamente.

"Oh es cierto, derrotaste a Vegeta una vez, o no," dijo Bulma.

"¡Maldita sea mujer! Te dije, eso fue hace mucho tiempo y soy mucho más fuerte ahora. ¡Si sacar eso incesantemente demostraré quién es el guerrero más fuerte en este planeta!"

"Ahora Vegeta, no delante de los invitados," dijo alegremente Bulma.

Vegeta se fue furioso.

"Lo siento por eso," se disculpó Bulma. "Me gustaría meterme en la piel de Vegeta a veces. Es lindo finalmente conocerte. Krillin nos habló todo acerca de ti."

"¿Lo hizo?" Androide 18 dijo con un tono ligeramente sospechoso mientras tomaba la mano ofrecida.

Krillin suspiró con alivio.

"Bueno, tanto como pudo. Tengo que buscar a Trunks, deberían mezclarse con los demás," dijo Bulma.

"Eres bastante displicente sobre esto," dijo Androide 18.

Bulma rió. "Estoy casada con Vegeta, así que soy la última persona a la que deberías tener rencor. Espero que algún día podamos ser amigas."

"Eso sería lindo," dijo Androide 18.

Krillin no estaba seguro, pero pensó que lo dijo en serio. Se dio cuenta de lo lejos que estaba de ser una impredecible máquina de matar. Esa pequeña muestra de humanidad que había percibido en ella estaba creciendo.

* * *

Krillin había sido apartado por Piccolo y Yamcha. Por las fuertes risas del humano alto Androide 18 supuso que se estaban burlando de Krillin por algo, probablemente de ella. Bueno Yamcha probablemente lo estaba; el Namek mostraba menos emoción que Androide 16. Aun así, los nervios de cualquiera burlándose de su relación con Krillin era angustiante.

_Si_ tenía una relación con Krillin. Todavía no lo había decidido.

"Tu debes ser Androide 18," una voz detrás de ella dijo.

Se giró y vio a un anciano encorvado usando gafas de sol con un caparazón de tortuga en la espalda. No era uno de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Tierra así que no lo reconoció. Pero si él sabía quién era ella que tenía que estar en el bucle.

Había algo desconcertante sobre él. Estaba mirando en su cara, pero no podía estar segura de donde sus ojos estaban viajando detrás de esas oscuras gafas de sol. Sospechaba que estaba mirando su cuerpo.

"¿Quién eres, viejo?"

"Mi nombre es Kame Sennin, tal vez has oído hablar de mí, el invencible maestro tortuga."

"No," dijo Androide 18, aburrida.

El maestro tortuga suspiró. "Creo que la fama no llega tan lejos como solía llegar. Soy un amigo de la Krillin, solía ser su maestro."

El interés de Androide 18 aumentó. "Bien, él lo mencionó. Eres su compañero de habitación."

"Más o menos, el niño ha estado viviendo bajo mi techo desde que empecé a entrenarlo. Tenemos una habitación extra desde que Lunch se mudó, si te quieres mudar. Sería lindo tener una mujer de nuevo."

Ahora estaba segura de que estaba revisando su cuerpo.

Androide 18 se inclinó, y en la voz más amenazante que pudo efectuar dijo, "Ni siquiera pienses en ello."

El viejo se encogió de hombros. "No estoy seguro de lo que quieres decir. Sin embargo, cualquiera que haga brillar a Krillin es bienvenido en Kame House. Estábamos un poco preocupados de que nunca volviera a suceder. Especialmente después de la forma en que actuó después de Marron."

"¿Marron?" Androide 18 preguntó, intrigada. "¿Quién es esa?"

"Buena chica, muy pechugona. Vestía la ropa más ajustada que he visto alguna vez. Alguna vez has pensado en dar..."

Dieciocho lo miró.

"Sí, bueno, allí está Oolong, si me disculpas."

* * *

"Así que Krillin, ¿no recibes nada aún?"

"¡Yamcha!" Krillin gritó, conmocionado ante la impertinencia de su amigo, por no hablar de la idea misma.

"Vamos Krillin, es una pregunta válida. Es obvio que hay algo entre ustedes dos."

"Todavía no, sólo hemos salido una vez, y eso fue a comprar el regalo de Trunks."

"¿Eso es todo?" Yamcha preguntó, confundido.

"Bueno, nos tomamos un par de horas para comprar su ropa, pero eso fue porque no tenía nada suyo."

"¿Compra de ropa? ¡Ya estás dentro hombre!"

"¿En serio?"

Piccolo bufó.

"¿Cual es el problema, no piensas que Krillin lo está haciendo bien por sí mismo?"

"Lo está haciendo bien por salir con una chica que lo derrotó hace cinco días."

"¿Qué?" Yamcha gritó.

"Eso fue sólo un malentendido," explicó Krillin.

"¿Te explicó que era en realidad?" Piccolo preguntó.

"Bueno no, pero..."

"Será mejor que tengas cuidado. Hace cinco meses mataba gente porque sentía ganas de hacerlo, no esperes a que cambie de la noche a la mañana."

"Como tu," murmuró Yamcha.

"Cuando Radditz vino a la Tierra yo estaba entrenando para matar a Goku. No fue hasta que conocí a Gohan que dejé de querer a todos muertos."

"¿En serio?" Krillin preguntó asombrado. Piccolo estaba revelando más sobre sí mismo ahora que en los muchos años que Krillin lo conocía. "Bueno, Dieciocho parece que cambió por toda su experiencia con Cell; tal vez se ha reformado."

"Tal vez."

"¿Cómo la llamaste?" Yamcha preguntó.

"Androide 18."

"No, dijiste Dieciocho. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ya tienen apodos para cada uno!"

"¡Yamcha!"

"Oye, tu lo dijiste, no yo. Uh-oh."

"¿Qué?"

"Tu novia está hablando con el Maestro Roshi. Será mejor que vayas con ella antes que él le pida ver sus bragas y ella le haga un agujero en el pecho."

"Sí, tienes razón. Nos vemos muchachos."

* * *

"Lo siento mucho, los muchachos sólo querían hablar conmigo sobre algunas cosas," se disculpó Krillin.

"Estoy segura."

"Oye no, no es así."

"¿Así Como?"

"Uh... Ya sabes. Como... ¡Así que te vi hablando con Maestro Roshi! ¡Ja! Es un grito, ¿no? No deberías tomar nada de lo que dice demasiado en serio. De verdad. Todo lo que dijo acerca de tus bragas o de tus senos fue puramente en broma."

"¿Por qué tendría que decir algo acerca de mis bragas o senos?"

"¿Qu..? Uh, porque esa es su... Oh hombre."

Androide 18 tuvo que resistir la tentación de sonreír. Krillin lucía bastante tierno cuando se retorcía. Aún así, pensaba que debería dejar que él se soltara del gancho antes de que tuviera una idea equivocada sobre ella.

"Está bien, él sólo saludó." Androide 18 puso su mano sobre su hombro. Se dio cuenta que más de unas cuantas personas estaban tratando de mirar discretamente en su dirección. No creía que fuera prudente decir nada.

Una de las personas era una pequeña mujer sentada con Gohan y un gran hombre que usaba un sombrero con cuernos. Parecía una luchadora, pero su ropa sugería lo contrario. Aunque sus ojos quemaban con fuego.

"¿Quién es esa?" Androide 18 preguntó.

"Esa es Chi-chi, la esposa de Goku," dijo Krillin, aliviado de estar hablando de otra cosa.

"¿Por qué está tan gorda?"

"Sólo está embarazada."

Androide 18 se perdió en pensamiento. "¿Embarazada? ¿Va a tener un hijo?"

"Sí, en cualquier día. Va a ser muy duro para ella, criar dos hijos sola. La mayoría de nosotros nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para ayudarla. Incluso Piccolo y Vegeta."

Por primera vez desde su nacimiento en el laboratorio del Dr. Gero Androide 18 comenzó a pensar en tener un hijo. Nunca había sido un factor antes, los Androides no podían reproducirse. Pero mientras que antes había sido simplemente una fría dura realidad, ahora era algo que lamentar. Nunca podría tener un hijo. Era realmente era una máquina, de metal y cables.

Androide 18 era vagamente consciente de una vida antes de los experimentos del Dr. Gero. El buen doctor, si tal término podía ser pensado sin inducir vómito, había borrado cuidadosamente sus recuerdos. Su único vínculo con el pasado era su hermano. Sin un niño no podría tener ningún vínculo con el futuro. Había sólo ahora, y eso hacía a Krillin aún más importante para ella.

¿Pero que si quería tener un hijo? Una máquina como ella no pudo darle uno. ¡Maldito Dr. Gero!

Más importante aún, ¿quería tener uno? Un bebé, las palabras tocaban algo muy dentro de ella. Un anhelo que no podía explicar. No era un deseo abrumador, gracias a Dios, pero estaba allí y de negar su existencia era imposible.

Miró a Krillin y por un momento el anhelo fue oscurecido por otro. Bueno eso era bueno saberlo, pensaba oscuramente. Al menos había una manera de rascar la picazón, incluso si no podía hacerla desaparecer. Imaginarse si ni siquiera podía hacer eso, ¿cuan enojado la hubiera puesto? Si los humanos la molestaban ahora, entonces sin Krillin para calmarla probablemente se hubiera vuelto loca.

Necesitaba una copa. Al menos el Dr. Gero le había dado la posibilidad de emborracharse.

* * *

El fiesta fue bien. Trunks estaba encantado por todos sus regalos, y en algunos casos las cajas en las que los regalos venían. Vegeta estaba más que un poco molesto por la cantidad de regalos que llevaban la imagen de Goku, pero Bulma lo tranquilizó, para asombro de todos.

La mayoría del tiempo Androide 18 se quedó en silencio. Pasó el tiempo de pie junto a Krillin y bebiendo. Sí se tomó un par de minutos lejos de Krillin para decirle a Bulma y a Chi-Chi lo afortunadas que eran por tener esos maravillosos hijos. Las confundidas madres agradecieron y se preguntaron como una joven tan agradable podía haber sido la razón por la cual sus maridos había entrenado tan diligentemente durante tres años.

Al final de la noche muchos de los invitados se despidieron y volaron. Gohan y Krillin se quedaron para ayudar a limpiar. Androide 18 se había desmayado alrededor de las once por lo que Krillin decidió dejarla descansar. Pronto todo se hizo y todo el mundo estaba muy desgastado.

"Pues ahora, es bastante tarde, si ustedes niños le gustaría pasar la noche podemos arreglar las habitaciones de invitados," dijo el Dr. Briefs a Krillin y Gohan.

"Gracias," Gohan bostezó. "Probablemente debería llamar al abuelo y decirle dónde estoy."

"Bueno, creo que sabes dónde está el teléfono. ¿Krillin?"

"De ninguna manera," dijo Vegeta. "Si piensas que voy a dormir bajo el mismo techo que esa hojalata que Enanito aquí llama una novia están equivocados. No se puede confiar en ella."

"Yo podría decir lo mismo acerca de ti," murmuró Bulma.

"Está bien," dijo Krillin. "Todavía estoy despierto por todos los refrescos de uva. Debería estar en condiciones de volarnos a casa."

"Puedes utilizar uno de nuestros coches, si lo deseas."

"No, está bien. No sé conducir."

"Muy bien entonces. Buenas noches Krillin." Y con eso el Dr. Briefs se retiró.

Encontró a Androide 18 todavía durmiendo en un sofá en el vestíbulo. La tocó con el dedo un par de veces pero no mostró signos de agitación. La levantó en sus brazos y esperó si se despertaba no pensara que estuviera haciendo algo lascivo.

Krillin estaba a mitad de camino sobre el océano, cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de dónde vivía Androide 18.

* * *

Cuando Androide 18 despertó se sorprendió al descubrir que no tenía resaca. Tal vez le debía al Dr. Gero más de lo que pensaba. Al carajo, el animal merecía arder en el infierno.

Androide 18 estaba en una cama. O un futón, lo que sea. Se preguntó lo que pasó la noche anterior. Lo último que recordó era decirle a Bulma lo maravilloso que era Trunks. El recuerdo era vergonzoso, pero al menos le gustaba Bulma. Si eso era lo peor que le había sucedido no tendría que matarse.

Se sentó en su cama y miró a sus alrededores. No era la habitación más grande que hubiera visto alguna vez, pero ya que el único mobiliario era una cama, una lámpara y un tocador apenas importaba. Las decoraciones eran casi igual de escasas. Las paredes pintadas de blanco estaban casi desnudo a excepción de una. La pared enfrente de la cama estaba cubierta de fotografías colgando con chinchetas para que fuera lo primero que viera a una persona al despertarse.

Androide 18 se salió de la cama para obtener una mirada más de cerca. Todas las fotos parecían mostrar a Krillin y sus amigos. Había una particularmente interesante con todo el grupo y lo que debió haber sido unos cuantos cientos de Namekians. En realidad, si miraba las fotografías en el orden correcto se podía trazar la historia de la vida de Krillin. Allí estaba de niño usando una gran caparazón de tortuga con Goku, su maestro, y algunas mujeres de pelo oscuro. En otra se encontraba con una joven Bulma, Yamcha, Goku, un cerdo, algún gato, y el viejo. Luego había un retrato del grupo de fuerzas especiales de la Tierra, excepto que en lugar de Vegeta había un tipo gordo con una espada, oh espera, Goku no estaba. Miró un grupo de retratos que debían haber sido justo antes de los juegos de Cell.

Una imagen a la que se mantenía volviendo era una donde Krillin estaba de pie delante de Kame House con una joven hermosa mujer que no había visto en la fiesta de anoche. Los dos tenían sus brazos alrededor del otro y parecían increíblemente felices. Una ex-novia, Androide 18 se dijo a sí misma, debía ser.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación. En la puerta la palabra "Krillin" estaba blasonada en la placa. Había pasado la noche en la habitación de Krillin. Dios, ¿que había sucedido ayer por la noche?

Seguramente él no... No, Krillin no era así. ¿Pero por qué se había despertado en su cama? ¿Podría Krillin haberse aprovechado de ella? Lo dudaba. Si lo hizo tendría que matarlo. Decidió darle el beneficio de la duda. En silencio bajó por las escaleras y estuvo aliviada de ver a Krillin dormido en el sofá de la sala.

Así que este era el lugar donde Krillin vivía. Al igual que su habitación no era grande, pero que era espacioso. Podía escuchar el mar afuera y decidió investigar.

Afuera se sorprendió de ver el sol sobre el océano. Era una hermosa vista para contemplar así que se sentó en un sillón y la vio desplazarse sobre las olas y en el cielo. Esta playa en miniatura era increíble y Androide 18 se encontró contemplando pasar el resto de su vida en este hermoso medio ambiente.

Una gran tortuga de mar surgió del océano e hizo su camino a través de la arena. La miró y cambió su dirección. Ella la miró, fascinada por la forma en que se arrastraba lentamente hacia ella. Casi saltó de su piel cuando empezó a hablar con ella.

"Hola," dijo lentamente. "Tu debes ser la chica Krillin trajo a casa anoche."

"Sí," dijo Androide 18, poco a poco superando el shock.

"Encantado de conocerte. Me llamo Tortuga."

"Androide 18."

"Oh sí, Krillin te mencionó. Es lindo finalmente conocerte. ¿Eres la nueva novia de Krillin?"

Androide 18 miró a las interminables olas y pensó sobre la manera en que Krillin se veía en la foto. Quería verlo así con ella.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asentó en sus labios. "Sí. Sí lo soy."

* * *

Por los próximos tres meses Krillin y Androide 18 pasaban casi todas las noches, y un buen número de tardes juntos. Aunque para los demás Dieciocho seguía siendo distante y más que un poco grosera, Krillin raramente se molestaba de sus palabras. Incluso comenzó a hacer amistades con sus amigos. Algunos de ellos de todos modos.

En muchos sentidos era el momento más feliz de la vida Krillin. El tiempo que pasaba con Androide 18 era mágico y gozaba incluso las más cotidianas de las tareas si las hacía con ella. No podía estar seguro pero sospechaba que ella se sentía de la misma manera. Ella no era muy abierta con sus sentimientos, pero él podría sentirla ser más cálida con él.

Podía sentir algo en sus besos, que para su satisfacción se hacían más frecuente cuando estaban en privado. Como consecuencia de ello pasaban mucho tiempo en la isla. El Maestro Roshi no se quejaba de su presencia constante. Eso era en parte por su alegría al ver a su alumno feliz, pero sobre todo porque a Androide 18 le gustaba usar una bikini roja en la playa. Simplemente porque era para beneficio de Krillin no significaba el viejo no podía disfrutar también. Sólo tenía que asegurarse que Androide 18 estuviera demasiado preocupada con Krillin para notar a un viejo mirón.

Con el paso del tiempo los amigos de Krillin se acostumbraron a Androide 18. Llegó a un punto en el que era sorprendente verlos a ella y a Krillin separados.

* * *

Androide 18 voló hacia la isla. Ella y Krillin tenían planes para ir a ver una película sobre las grandes cosas lagarto atacando a Mr. Satán. El plan era esperar hasta que Mr. Satán fuera derrotado y llegara a su punto más bajo, luego se irían. Todo el "Mr. Satán vence al final" era demasiado deprimente para Krillin. Androide 18 había sugerido un ataque preventivo sobre la mansión de Mr. Satán. Krillin rió ante la idea, pero le explicó como las Fuerzas Especiales de la Tierra querían mantener un perfil bajo.

Incluso sin violencia Androide 18 estaba esperando el día. Algo se sentía diferente simplemente, como si algo importante fuera a suceder.

Mientras se acercaba a la isla se dio cuenta de algún tipo de perturbación. Habían fuertes chillidos procedentes de la casa. Alarmada, Androide 18 aceleró el ritmo. Cuanto más cerca estuvo las cosas eran más evidentes. Una mujer estaba golpeando las puertas de Kame House, tratando de entrar. Androide 18 la reconoció como la mujer en la fotografía con Krillin.

"Déjame entrar," la mujer gritó molestamente en un tono alto de voz. "Krillin, ¡es tu Marron!"

"Krillin no está aquí," dijo el Maestro Roshi desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Oh, ¿dónde puede estar mi pobre Krillin?"

"No aquí", repitió el Maestro Roshi.

"¡Oh no! Y después que pasé todo este tiempo para lucir bien para él. ¿Dónde podrá estar mi Krillin? Ya sé, ¡se fue a comprarme un regalo! ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, seguro, lo que sea. Ahora vete."

"Oh, es tan dulce. ¡Sabía que estaba viniendo por lo que decidió sorprendeme con un regalo para mostrar lo mucho que me ama!"

"Sí, bien. Vete."

"No me voy hasta que Krillin vuelva."

La puerta se abrió. "Bien, entonces entra."

Desde el interior de la casa Androide 18 podía escuchar a Krillin gritar.

"No, ¡no la dejes entrar! ¡Androide 18 estará aquí en cualquier momento!"

"Krillin," la mujer gritaba alegremente. Corrió adentro. "Te he extrañado tanto."

Intrigada Androide 18 aterrizó y entró en la casa.

Dentro encontró a Krillin en el suelo. La mujer tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuello y lo estaba besando repetidamente. Krillin vio entrar a Androide 18 y gritó.

"¡Androide 18! Esto no es lo que parece."

"¿Es ahora? ¿Entonces qué es?" Androide 18 preguntó.

La mujer se volteó, sus ojos se brillando. "Hola. ¿Eres una amiga de Krillin?"

"Se podría decir," dijo Androide 18. No quería comprometerse a nada hasta que supiera por qué esta mujer estaba aquí.

"Hola, soy Marron, ¡la novia de Krillin!"

Androide 18 tuvo que luchar para sostenerse. ¡¿La novia de Krillin?! ¿No ex-novia, sino novia? Imposible. Aun así, Androide 18 sintió como un pedazo de su corazón, o cualquier dispositivo que Gero hubiera colocado donde su corazón estaba, hubiera sido arrancado. Estaba en tal shock que ni siquiera escuchó lo que Krillin dijo después.

"¿Perdón?"

"Lo siento, ¿pasa algo malo?" preguntó la mujer.

"¿Eres la novia de Krillin? ¿Desde cuándo?"

"Oh, por años. El me enseñó lo que significa realmente el amor."

"Suena familiar," dijo oscuramente Androide 18. Intentó ver lo que Krillin vio en esta mujer, pero eso era evidente. Esta mujer Marron tenía un vestido más revelador que la bikini de Androide 18. Y lo que tenía puesto mostraba que tenía mucho que ofertar. ¿Así que este era el tipo de chica que a Krillin le gustaba? ¿Estúpida y puta? Esas eran dos ventajas que Androide 18 se alegraba de no poseer. "Cuéntame más."

"Hemos comprometido nuestro amor el uno para el otro e íbamos a casarnos pero yo estuve lejos por un tiempo. Mi pobre Krillin debió haber estado tan solo." Marron juguetonamente tocó la zona donde la nariz de Krillin debería haber estado. "Espero que hayas encontrado alguna manera de divertirte."

"Lo hizo," dijo oscuramente Androide 18.

"Me alegro. ¡Pero ahora que estoy de vuelta finalmente podemos casarnos! ¿No sería maravilloso?"

Androide 18 luchó por mantener la calma. "Krillin, ya que, obviamente, no me necesitas más me voy."

Ni siquiera esperó para escuchar lo que Krillin dijo antes de que ella estuviera fuera de la puerta y volando lejos.

¿Cómo pudo haberse enamorado de él? ¡Imbécil! Su verdadera novia estaba de vacaciones por lo que Krillin se divirtió besándose con la máquina. Oh, apostó que debía estar riéndose con sus amigos. ¿Por qué confió alguna vez en él? Por supuesto que no la amaba, por qué debería hacerlo cuando tenía ya una hermosa novia, una novia humana.

"¡Dieciocho! ¡Espera!"

Oh dios, ¡la estaba siguiendo! ¿Qué quería ahora, mantenerla incluso a pesar que se estaba por casar? Demonios por qué no, solo arrojarla en el armario con todas las otras máquinas y luego sacarla cuando su esposa estuviera fuera de la ciudad. ¿Cómo podía haberlo juzgado tan mal? Una palabra amable y un beso, ¿eso era todo lo que tomaba para engañar a Androide 18 estos días?

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta?

* * *

Al segundo en que Dieciocho salió de la puerta Krillin estaba de pie. Casi había arrojado a Marron fuera de él. Esa niña tonta había arruinado todo lo que él había pasado meses en cultivar con Dieciocho en menos de diez minutos. Tenía que explicarle a Dieciocho que era todo un gran mal entendido. Habían pasado casi cuatro años desde que había visto a Marron, la muchacha significaba para él tanto como una roca.

Afortunadamente Dieciocho solo tuvo un minuto en él. Se acercó a ella sobre una serie de islas unas pocas docenas de millas de distancia. La alcanzó y se detuvo directamente en su camino. Ella intentó dispararse pasándolo pero él usó su voluntad para erigir una cruda barrera de fuerza, obligándola a ir más lento y voltearse.

"Dieciocho, ¡déjame explicarte!"

"¡Déjame sola!"

"¡Es todo un gran mal entendido!"

"¡Dije que me dejes sola!" Le arrojó un golpe. Él atrapó su puño.

"¡No entiendes! Estos últimos meses, han sido..."

Dieciocho lo interrumpió. "Mira tienes a tu novia ahora así que por qué no lo dejamos así. Ahora déjame ir."

"¡No! No hasta que haya explicado."

"¿Explicar qué? ¿Que estabas desanimado porque Marron no estaba allí así que decidiste divertirte con la primera muchacha que apareció?"

"¡No fue así!"

"Primera regla en engañar a tu novia, no..."

"No estaba engañando a nadie."

Krillin no estaba seguro por qué, pero eso era lo equivocado de decir. La mirada que Dieciocho le dio estaba tan llena de dolor que le dolía verla. Pero no se alejó. Algo estaba mal aquí; ella estaba más dolida de lo que sabía. Cuando habló de nuevo fue como si algo dentro de ella hubiera muerto.

"¿Qué fui yo, un juguete? ¿Algo con lo que pudiste divertirte sin enojar a tu novia? Androide 18 no es real, así que no es realmente engañar, ¿verdad? Después de todo, ¡no soy una muchacha real!"

"Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso," dijo Krillin. Era más serio de lo que había sido alguna vez en su vida. Incluso si la perdía no podía pensar así de ella. Todo lo demás, incluso su propia felicidad, era insubstancial.

Dieciocho pudo sentir la convicción en su voz y se quedó en silencio.

"No sé si te vas a ir o no, pero nunca pienses que fuiste algo que no fuera una mujer real para mí. La manera que me haces sentir, ninguna máquina puede hacer eso."

Después de una larga pausa Dieciocho lo miró directo a los ojos. "No te creo."

Krillin podía sentirlo; estaba tratando de bloquearlo de su vida. Y por alguna razón estaba tratando de negar la humanidad que pretendía no tener. Estaba intentando convertirse en una androide una vez más, fría, despreocupada, y sin amor.

No podía permitir que eso sucediera.

Incapaz de pensar en algo más la besó.

De repente ardiendo con ira y rabia Androide 18 lo empujó lejos. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía, después de que la traicionó de esa manera?! Debería haber sabido. Sus instintos sobre él habían tenido razón. No era diferente de ningún de estos otros fenómenos humanos.

"¡No soy el juguete de nadie! Vuelve con tu novia y no me hables nunca más."

"¡No! Maldita sea, ella no es mi novia. ¡No la amo! ¡Te amo a ti!"

"¡Cállate! ¡Te odio!"

Krillin tomó sus manos. "Escúchame, ¡Marron no significa nada! ¡No la he visto por cuatro años! ¡Ni siquiera he pensado en ella desde que te conocí! Significas más para mí que cualquiera."

"¡Deja de mentirme!" Androide 18 gritó, intentando desesperadamente de liberarse de su agarre. Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras luchaba para no tener que mirar a su rostro. Fue capaz de liberar un brazo y golpearlo en ritmo de sus gritos. "¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!"

El brazo de él se fue de su costado y ella abrió sus ojos para ver lo que había sucedido. Krillin ya no estaba más allí. Confundida, miró alrededor y lo vio caer al suelo. No estaba flotando; estaba cayendo, como si no fuera capaz de volar.

Como si hubiera sido golpeado demasiadas veces y se hubiera desmayado.

"Oh dios mío," una repentina atemorizada Androide 18 suspiró para sí misma. Si no podía volar entonces una caída de esta altura podía matarlo. Rápidamente se lanzó hacia él. 'Que esté bien,' rezó. 'Por favor, no puede morir, no ahora, no así. ¡No por mí!'

Androide 18 fue capaz de atraparlo antes que chocara en la superficie debajo. Su cuerpo estaba inerte.

"¡Lo siento!" le gritó. Lo sacudió suavemente, tratando de despertarlo "¿Krillin?"

Sus miedos fueron confirmados, estaba inconsciente. Si no hubiera ido por él hubiera muerto. El pensamiento la enfermó. No importaba si se casaba con alguien más o no, solo quería que estuviera bien.

Voló de nuevo a Kame House con Krillin en sus brazos. Cuando llegó a la isla la muchacha de cabello verde no estaba en ninguna parte. El Maestro Roshi y Tortuga estaban arribando a la playa.

"Oh, gracias a dios que volviste," dijo Tortuga. "Teníamos miedo que Krillin no te alcanzara a tiempo para explicarte."

"¿Explicar?"

"Sobre Marron."

"Sí, es una muchacha hermosa," suspiró el Maestro Roshi. "No la muchacha más brillante en el mundo pero lo compensa de otras maneras. Por supuesto que Krillin no quiso tener nada que ver con ella desde que lo dejó hace cuatro años."

"Se fue con otro hombre," dijo Tortuga.

"De verdad," Androide 18 dijo. "¿Dónde está ahora? Krillin necesita... a alguien."

"Sus novios vinieron a buscarla," explicó el Maestro Roshi. "Lo mismo pasó la última vez que intentó arreglar las cosas con Krillin. Por supuesto que él no estuvo entonces, estaba luchando contra los Androides. Sin ofender."

"No hay problema."

"Hey, ¿está bien?" preguntó el Maestro Roshi, señalando a Krillin.

Ella miró a la pacífica figura de Krillin durmiendo pacíficamente en sus brazos. Lo había juzgado mal de nuevo, ambas veces casi habían costado la vida de Krillin, a sus manos no menos.

"No lo sé," dijo, preocupada."

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Lo golpeé. Repetidamente."

"Está bien entonces. El chico recibió golpes de Goku. Si sobrevives eso puedes sobrevivir cualquier cosa. Debería saber." El Maestro Roshi volvió al salón. "Solo ponlo en su habitación."

Androide 18 cargó a Krillin a través de la casa, por las escaleras, siendo cuidadosa en evitar golpear la cabeza de Krillin contra algo, y se dirigió a la habitación de Krillin. Lo recostó en la cama y lo tapó, mirándolo con anhelo.

Casi lo había matado. Solo un poco antes lo había querido fuera de su vida para siempre, ahora la perspectiva de perderlo la asustaba. ¿Qué clase de agarre hizo este hombre en ella? ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto?

Después de un tranquilo momento de contemplación cerró la puerta de la habitación de Krillin. Luego Androide 18 se metió en la cama, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Krillin, y se quedó dormida.

* * *

Cuando Krillin se despertó era oscuro y estaba atrapado. Al principio pensó que todavía estaba tratando de luchar para liberarse de la oscuridad pero luego se dio cuenta que había una leve luz iluminando el mundo, la luz de luna. Comenzó a reconocer las formas, estaba en su habitación. Aunque eso no explicaba por qué estaba atrapado.

Llevó sus brazos a los impedimentos alrededor de su pecho y sintió la calidez de las manos de alguien. Incapaz de liberarse de los brazos que lo abrazaban rodeándolo comenzó a voltearse.

Por favor, pensó, que no sea Marron.

Su corazón saltó de alegría cuando vio el rostro de Dieciocho a pulgadas del suyo. Dormida parecía serena, sus facciones libres de la normalmente molesta mirada que le daba a todos. De hecho sus labios se veían tan llenos y tentadores. Solo quería inclinarse hacia adelante y rozarlos con los suyos. Para alegrarse en como sabían mientras su lengua los separaba y...

Dieciocho abrió sus ojos.

"¡Gah! ¡No intenté nada lo juro!"

"Es una pena."

"Mira, sobre Marron..."

Ella puso sus dedos sobre sus labios y lo cayó. "Shh. Está bien. Sé que no es tu novia."

"¿De verdad? Eso es bueno."

"Y yo tampoco quiero serlo."

"Oh." Krillin estaba decepcionado. Maldijo a Marron y maldijo su suerte. Aunque no podía culpar a Dieciocho, había sido herida, y no iba a ser fácil olvidar algo como eso.

"Te amo," dijo él. Puso todo lo que tenía detrás.

"Lo sé," dijo Dieciocho. "Yo también te amo."

"Pero no lo suficiente para ser mi novia, ¿verdad?" Krillin dijo tristemente.

"Oh no, cariño, no quise decirlo así," dijo ella, sacando las lágrimas de su mejilla con caricias.

"Quiero que nos casemos. No quiero ser tu novia; quiero ser tu esposa."

Dieciocho le sonrió y Krillin sonrió en respuesta. Luego él se inclinó hacia adelante y se regocijó.

* * *

El momento del tercer cumpleaños de Trunks había llegado. Krillin y Dieciocho aterrizaron en el patio de adelante de la residencia Briefs. Krillin estaba cargando al Maestro Roshi y Dieciocho estaba cargando a Tortuga. Bulma corrió para saludarlos.

"Hey muchachos, son los últimos en llegar, todos están adentro."

Krillin bajó a su pasajero.

"¿A dentro?" preguntó el Maestro Roshi. "¿No vamos a celebrar afuera de nuevo?"

"No, Papá quería alardear su nuevo control medioambiental así que vamos a tener la fiesta en el gran comedor."

"Tiene sentido, supongo," concedió el Maestro Roshi.

"Sí, vamos."

Siguieron la guía de Bulma. Dieciocho se sostuvo de la normalmente lenta Tortuga.

"¿Entonces por qué llegaron tan tarde? No es de ustedes."

"Los niños querían cuidar de algunas cosas antes de irnos."

"¿De verdad? No estaban haciendo nada inapropiado, ¿verdad?" Bulma bromeó.

"No realmente, no," dijo Krillin.

El Maestro Roshi bufó. "Deberías escucharlos Bulma, ¡algunas noches no puedo dormir!"

"No son tan ruidosos," dijo Tortuga.

"Solo estás diciendo eso porque duermes afuera. Yo estoy dos habitaciones abajo, confía en mí, ¡es ruidoso!"

Decir que Bulma estaba shockeada era sobreentendido.

"¡Krillin! Tu y Dieciocho son... no lo creo."

"Mejor que lo creas," murmuró el Maestro Roshi. "Pensarías que después de los primeros meses comenzarían a espaciarse. Estoy comenzando a arrepentirme del día en que ella se mudó."

"No te quejas cuando cocino las comidas," contrarrestó Dieciocho.

"¿Me perdí de algo?" preguntó Bulma. "¿Cuándo Dieciocho se mudó a Kame House?"

"¿De qué estás habland...?" El Maestro Roshi se sobresaltó luego se detuvo. "Oh cierto. Querían mantenerlo en secreto."

"Ningún punto en mantenerlo en secreto ahora," suspiró Krillin.

"Lo que sea," Dieciocho se encogió de hombros.

"¿Secreto? ¿Qué secreto?" Bulma preguntó.

"Dieciocho y yo estamos casados."

"¡¿Qué?! Imposible."

"Típico," dijo Dieciocho.

"¿Por qué no le dijeron a nadie? ¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Siete meses. A los únicos que les dijimos fueron al Maestro Roshi y a Diecisiete. Queríamos mantenerlo en sorpresa. Quiero decir la gente no está acostumbrada a Dieciocho todavía."

"Tu obviamente sí."

"Eso es diferente. Estamos enamorados."

"¿De verdad? Felicitaciones. No se preocupen; mantendré su secreto."

"Gracias."

Entraron en el comedor, que había sido aclarado de su mobiliario normal para la fiesta, y fueron saludados por miradas. La habitación estaba en silencio excepto por los chillidos de risas de Goten.

"Uh, hey muchachos," Krillin ofreció débilmente.

"Ellos saben," Dieciocho dijo.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?"

Dende tosió y apuntó a sus oídos. "Lo siento muchachos, escuché y accidentalmente repetí algo de eso en sorpresa. Por favor no se enojen."

"Maravilloso, dijo Dieciocho secamente.

* * *

Tres Años Después

* * *

"¿Estás bien?" Krillin preguntó a través de la puerta del baño.

"¡Bien!" Dieciocho gritó desde el otro lado.

"¿Estás segura?"

"S... ¡Oh Dios!"

Krillin escuchó por lo que parecía como la quincuagésima vez esa mañana que su esposa vomitaba. A pesar de la garantía de su mujer Krillin estaba preocupado.

"Cariño, creo que debería llevarte a un doctor."

"Como si algún doctor fuera a entender como funciona mi cuerpo... ¡Aack!"

Cincuenta y uno.

"Está bien, ¿qué hay de Bulma? Ella es realmente buena con la robótica. Y ella diseñó el control para activar tu dispositivo de auto destrucción. Cuando todavía tenías uno."

"No necesito ver... ¡No de nuevo!"

Cincuenta y dos.

"¿Cariño?"

"Llama a Bulma."

* * *

Después que Bulma hiciera sus pruebas le pidió a Krillin hablar a solas. Dieciocho le dijo de ir, ella estaría bien, así que siguió a Bulma al laboratorio adjunto.

"Está bien Bulma, dímelo de una, ¿qué sucede?"

"Está embarazada."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo? Sé que es solamente parte robot, ¡¿pero cómo?!"

Bulma giró un largo conjunto de planos en la mesa. Parecía el plano de construcción de un robot, un androide. Sobre el diagrama para la cabeza el rostro de Dieciocho había sido levemente trazado sobre los planos.

"Bueno, ¿sabes que Cell fue un androide crecido de células? Así que él era un androide, pero uno orgánico. El Dr. Gero debió haber usado a 17 y 18 como sujetos de prueba para crear a Cell. Sus cuerpos han sido modificados, esqueleto irrompible, músculos más densos, pero todas las modificaciones son orgánicas. Ella incluso fue fabricada con un sistema hormonal que funciona más eficientemente. Es realmente fascinante."

"Tanto como puedo decir Gero no quería ninguna inconveniente así que todo lo que hizo fue modificar la pre existente plantilla de su cuerpo. Por lo que aprendió haciendo diseñó a Cell. Excepto por un par de parches de metal y plástico todo en el cuerpo de 18 es orgánico, incluyendo su sistema reproductivo. De hecho, por lo que puedo decir, esa es la única parte con la Gero no jugó."

"Creo que la razón por la que Shenron no podía convertir a 17 y 18 en humanos es, porque por todas las intenciones y objetivos, son humanos. Solo son humanos que pueden destruir planetas enteros sin sudar."

"Sí, bueno estos días eso aplicaría a Tien y a mí."

"Supongo que sí. Bueno es que ustedes son buenos muchachos. ¿Entonces quieres darles las buenas noticias o debería hacerlo yo?"

"Creo que deberías hacerlo tu. No estoy seguro si me creería."

Bulma se encogió de hombros. "Está bien."

* * *

"Está bien," dijo Bulma. "Krillin me pidió que te de tu diagnóstico, ¿estás lista?"

"Espera," Androide 18 dijo. Tomó las manos de Krillin en las de ella y las apretó con fuerza. "Está bien."

"Estás embarazada."

"¿Estoy qué?"

"Embarazada."

"Eso es imposible."

"Cariño, Bulma me lo explicó. Es muy posible."

Androide 18 bajó la mirada a su abdomen en pregunta. ¿Se atrevía a creerlo? Era un milagro, no más que eso, era una señal, la última señal. Eso quería decir que no era una máquina. Krillin, era todo obra de Krillin, él le había mostrado la verdad, primero por amarla y ahora por darle este regalo.

Se volteó a su marido, lágrimas de felicidad cayendo por sus mejillas. "Tu me hiciste esto," dijo ella.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Tu me hiciste esto," repitió ella. "Gracias."

"Yo... te amo." Él besó su mano.

"Llamémole Marron," dijo ella.

Krillin la miró fijamente. "¡¿Qué?!"

"Llamémosle Marron. Si no hubiera sido por ella podríamos no habernos casado nunca."

"Está bien, me estoy perdiendo de algo. ¿Estamos hablando de mi ex novia, la loca y estúpida?"

"Sí. ¿No te acuerdas? Ese fue el día que me dijiste que yo era de verdad."

"Eres de verdad."

Androide 18 asintió. "Gracias a ti."

FIN PARTE 2

* * *


	3. Parte 3: Las dos Androides 18

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**La dualidad de Androide 18**

_(The duality of Android 18)_

Un fic de James Mah

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

LAS DOS ANDROIDES 18

"Estoy buscando a alguien llamado Dende."

"¿Dende? ¿Qué quieres con él en la hombre de la Tierra?"

"Necesito su ayuda."

El viejo Namek examinó esto. "¿Por qué debemos ayudarte?"

"Mi nombre es Trunks. Creo que conoces a mis padres, Bulma y Vegeta."

"¡¿Vegeta?!" El Namek hizo todo menos gritar. "¡¿Bulma se casó con Vegeta?!"

"Sí," el joven semi-Saiyajin dijo. "Yo nací poco antes que él murió."

El Namek dejó de reírse. "Ah, ya veo. Lo siento por tu pérdida."

"Gracias. ¿Puedo hablar con Dende ahora?"

"Por supuesto, por aquí."

El Namek llevó al joven a la aldea. Nameks de todas las edades y tamaños comenzaron a abarrotarse alrededor de ellos. Para algunos era la primera vez que veían a un hombre la Tierra, mientras que para otros era un triste recordatorio de lo que su pueblo había sufrido.

"Mi gente," "Este es Trunks, ¡el hijo de Bulma!"

La multitud retumbaba en respeto.

"Y Vegeta."

Risas de la multitud.

"Él ha venido a buscar Dende."

Un adolescente Namek, ligeramente más alto que Trunks, se movió a través del grupo. La gente se separó mientras caminaba al frente de la multitud.

"Soy Dende, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?"

"Necesito que vengas a la Tierra y te conviertas en nuestro Guardián. Sé que has estado estudiando, y sé que ustedes pueden hacer las Esferas del Dragón. Las necesitamos en la Tierra, desesperadamente."

"No entiendo, ¿cómo puedes saber lo que he...?"

"Por favor, permíteme explicar," dijo Trunks. "Un poco más de tres años después que los Nameks dejaron la Tierra dos androides llegaron a la vida y mataron a las Fuerzas Especiales de la Tierra. El único sobreviviente fue Gohan y lo mataron trece años más tarde. Volví en el tiempo y ayudé a otro mundo a luchar contra los androides antes de que pudieran matar a alguien. Me volví más fuerte y cuando regresé a mi mundo fui capaz de derrotar a los androides que plagaron mi Tierra. Ahora necesito las Esferas del Dragón para traer a Gohan, y a todos los demás que los androides mataron, de regreso."

Trunks se dio cuenta que Dende estaba mirándolo fijamente con horror. Esperó que fuera debido a la gravedad de las acciones de los Androides y no las suyas. Trunks no tuvo más remedio que continuar.

"Atrás en la otra Tierra, Piccolo se fusionó con Kami, su Guardián, para ser más fuerte y luchar contra los Androides. Cuando eso sucedió las Esferas de Dragón desaparecieron. Goku viajó al Planeta Namek y trajo a Dende para ser el nuevo Guardián de la Tierra. Él creó nuevas Esferas del Dragón y ellos fueron capaces de utilizarlas para desear de regreso a todos los habían sido asesinados por los Androides. Así es como sé que has estado estudiando para ser un Guardián, así es como sé que puedes hacer Esferas del Dragón. Por favor, ¿podrías volver conmigo a la Tierra?"

Dende sonrió. "Puedo sentir que eres una buena persona. Te ayudaré."

* * *

"¿Estas son las Esferas del Dragón?" Trunks preguntó. Levantó una, no se parecía mucho. Se había sorprendido cuando Dende pudo no sólo revivir las mágicas esferas sino llamarlas para él. Parecía como si los años adicionales del entrenamiento que Dende recibió en este universo hubieran sido muy útiles.

"Sí, sólo tienes que reunir todas en un lugar y llamar al dragón, así. ¡Dragón Eterno, yo te convoco para que concedas mi deseo!"

El cielo se volvió negro y un rayo llenó el cielo. Alrededor de ellos el impresionante espectáculo de luces que acompañó el esplendor de la convocación se convirtió en un todo que abarcaba el medio ambiente. Un haz de luz se disparó de las reunidas esferas de oro y perforó el cielo oscuro. Dentro del haz el inmortal dragón se materializó.

Trunks quedó impresionado por la visión del dragón. Era más grande que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto jamás, y la presencia de la criatura tipo serpiente de leyenda era abrumadora.

**"Reflexionen sobre sus deseos,** **porque concederé tres deseos que estén dentro de mi poder,"** una majestuosa voz resonó de los cielos.

"¡Deseo resucitar a Gohan!" Trunks declaró.

**"¡Que así sea!"**

Una luz cegadora inundó la plataforma de la fortaleza voladora del Guardián. Trunks tuvo que apartar sus ojos. Había movimiento en la luz, tenues sombras bailando hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció Gohan se situó delante de ellos, sonriendo.

"¿Gohan?" Dende preguntó. "¿Es realmente usted?"

"¡Dende!" Gohan dijo alegremente. "Hace mucho que no te veo. Hombre has crecido."

"Tú también," dijo Dende, dando un golpecito a su amigo en la espalda. "¿Qué pasó con tu brazo?"

"Larga historia. Te contaré más tarde cuando las cosas estén más relajadas. ¡Trunks!"

"Gohan," Trunks dijo. Había mucho que quería decir, pero podía esperar a más tarde. Trunks caminó hasta su maestro y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del hombre más grande. "Lo hice. Detuve a los androides."

"Vi lo que hiciste desde la otra dimensión. Estoy impresionado."

"Gracias Gohan."

"Nada de gracias..."

_**"¡¿Trunks?! ¡¿Trunks?!"**_ una voz llamó como si de la nada.

Trunks sacó su radio y lo llevó a sus labios. "¿Qué pasa, mamá?"

_**"Hemos acabado de recibir informes de que Androide 18 ha sido vista volando sobre cuatro continentes diferentes."**_

"¿Androide 18? ¿Están confirmados los informes?"

_**"La mayoría de ellos. Parece que escapó a la muerte."**_

"Está bien mamá, nos haremos cargo de ella."

_**"¿Nos?"**_

"Tengo las Esferas del Dragón, mamá. Gohan volvió."

_**"¿Gohan?"**_ Bulma preguntó. Trunks no estaba seguro, pero pensaba que ella estaba llorando. _**"Yo... yo...**_ _**Eso es maravilloso. Pero podemos ponerlos al día más tarde. Primero tienes que hacerte cargo de esa androide."**_

"Entiendo. Trunks fuera." Trunks sonrió y se volteó a Gohan.

"¿Estás listo? Parece que esta vez nosotros somos los cazadores."

Gohan sonrió. "Listo."

Los dos Saiyajin corrieron por la plataforma y volaron lejos, en busca de su presa.

**"Disculpa,"** dijo el Dragón a Dende. **"Todavía tienen dos deseos."**

"Ah, bueno creo que deberíamos empezar con..."

"Darme un plan de escape."

Dende se volteó. Allí flotando al final de la plataforma estaba una mujer de cabello rubio en jirones de ropa. Sus ojos eran duros, como si nunca hubieran visto un día de verdadera felicidad. Sin embargo a pesar de su dolor tenía un aura de reserva sobre ella.

"¿Q- quién eres?" Dende preguntó asustado.

La mujer sonrió, una acción que no inspiró confianza en el nuevo Guardián.

"Llámame Dieciocho," dijo.

"¿Dieciocho? ¿Androide 18?"

"Si así lo deseas. Pero mejor aún, déjame desear. ¡¿Dragón puedes conceder cualquier deseo?!"

**"Sí,"** la voz del dragón hizo estruendo.

"Entonces quiero escapar de los campeones de este mundo."

**"Que así sea."**

* * *

Androide 18 se encontró flotando en el aire. Reconoció la geografía debajo de ella, pero eso apenas importaba. Tenía que ver si realmente el dragón había concedido su deseo. Voló en dirección a la ciudad más cercana.

Cuando llegó a la vista quedó aturdida. La ciudad era una brillante masa de productividad. La gente caminaba libremente en las calles sin temor. Edificios se levantaban en el cielo. Las calles estaban libres de escombros. A donde quiera que el Dragón la había enviado era un lugar libre de miedo y destrucción. Nunca había visto el toque de los terrores gemelos, Androides 17 y 18.

¡Oh que _diversión _podría tener!

¿Dónde atacar primero? Las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Luego lo vio y las posibilidades se redujeron.

Una gran cúpula en el centro de la ciudad con el enorme logo de la Corporación Cápsula blasonada a un lado. Corporación Cápsula, eso significaba los rebeldes. Ese chico que mató fácilmente a Androide 17 y había llevado a Androide 18 al borde de la muerte. ¿Cómo podía tal lugar estar aquí, en este nuevo mundo?

¿Cómo? Ella y Androide 17 la habían destruido. La gente había tratado de detenerlos, ese tipo gordo con la espada y el muchacho de un solo brazo. El niño había sido capaz de rescatar a algunas de las personas, pero el tipo gordo se había destrozado. Todavía podía recordar la alegría que tuvo en hacerlo volar al olvido. La satisfacción de moler el último ladrillo de la sede de los Campeones a polvo.

Tenía que ser su primer objetivo. Voló sobre la ciudad hasta que estuvo justo encima de la fortaleza y soltó una ráfaga de energía. Sonrió. Eso debería llamar su atención.

* * *

Bulma estaba viendo dibujos animados con Trunks cuando sintió a la casa sacudirse violentamente. Temiendo lo peor Bulma recogió a su hijo y lo mantuvo cerca de su pecho.

"¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa?"

"No sé," dijo Bulma preocupada. "Esperemos que sea un terremoto."

"Creo que fue una explosión de energía."

"¡No digas eso!" Bulma gritó. Ella sabía que él probablemente tenía razón. Había estado expuesta a suficientes explosiones para saber como se sentían. Aún así tenía que esperar lo mejor.

Vegeta se estrelló a través de la pared y los miró. Tenía una furiosa, hambrienta mirada en sus ojos. Ella conocía esa mirada; era la misma que él le daba a Goku todo el tiempo. Era la mirada que significaba que quería nada más que golpear a alguien y hacerlo pulpa y demostrarles que él era el mejor guerrero de todos los tiempos. Cualquiera que no estuviera de acuerdo tenía que ser castigado.

"Eso fue un ataque. ¡Ustedes dos quédense aquí! Yo me encargaré de esto."

Miró a su marido chocar a través de otra pared para poder salir. Era caro tenerlo en la casa, pero a veces realmente lo apreciaba. En momentos como este era bueno saber que Vegeta los protegía.

Probablemente.

* * *

Androide 18 miraba mientras una figura explotaba fuera de la fortaleza en forma de cúpula. Él aterrizó en el césped de en frente e inmediatamente buscó. Androide 18 lo reconoció como uno de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Tierra, el hombre enojado con cabello negro. Había sido tan arrogante los Androides habían tenido extraordinariamente mucha diversión en en matarlo.

Ahora aquí estaba de nuevo. Donde quiera que el Dragón la hubiera enviado la había proveído con algunos juguetes. Tendría que matarlos a todos de nuevo. Aunque necesitaba para encontrar al niño, matarlo antes de que se volviera demasiado fuerte. Pero éste, el nombre Vegeta sonó en algún lugar de su memoria, él no era nada.

Aún así, podía utilizar la práctica.

Él miró y pareció reconocerla.

"Agh! ¡La lata! ¡Lo sabía! Pudiste haber engañado a todos los demás, pero no a mí. Así que, finalmente, decidiste mostrar tus verdaderos colores. Que así sea. He estado esperando el momento en que pudiera luchar contra ti una vez más. Prepárate para morir."

"¿Sólo vas a estar allí o vas a atacar?" Androide 18 preguntó, aburrida de sus palabras.

"Bien. ¡Toma esto! ¡Big Bang!"

Vegeta torció su muñeca y lanzó una ráfaga de energía concentrada hacia ella.

Androide 18 sonrió. Dejó a la explosión volar hacia ella, levantó sus palmas, y absorbió la energía. La sintió fluir a través de ella, fortaleciéndola. Su poder comenzó a crecer. Se sentía invencible.

"Ahora es mi turno," dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Espero que estés listo para..."

Vegeta no estaba allí. Seguramente no podía haber desaparecido. ¿Dónde se había metido? Le llevó un par de segundos absorber la energía de la explosión, pero seguramente no podía haber ido tan lejos en semejante cantidad limitada de tiempo.

Fue golpeada por detrás con un golpe tan poderoso que envió disparándose al pavimento debajo. Cuando golpeó el suelo un gran cráter se formó por el impacto.

Intentó levantarse. Era difícil; el viento la había noqueado.

¿Quién la había golpeado? Nunca había sido golpeado tan duro antes, ni siquiera por el chico de cabello rubio. Nadie humano podía golpearla así de duro. Le quedaba suficiente energía para levantarse.

En el cielo Vegeta, ahora su cabello rubio, le sonrió. "Patético," dijo. "Aquí me he vuelto más fuerte y tu has permanecido débil. Todo el tiempo jugando a la mamá debió haber podrido tus habilidades. Te diré qué, te daré una oportunidad para atacarme. Adelante."

Enfurecida, Androide 18 se puso de pie. Nadie la golpeaba y vivía. ¡Nadie! Especialmente no algún defensor de segunda de la Tierra que ya había matado. Saltó y cargó su energía en una explosión lo suficientemente fuerte como para nivelar una ciudad. Aceleró hacia el bastardo arrogante y soltó su furia, arrojándole la explosión...

Vegeta golpeó su puño en su vientre. Incapaz de concentrarse y controlar la explosión de energía, Androide 18 se vio obligada a detenerse, partículas cargándose a su alrededor.

"Dijiste que podía atacar," protestó ella débilmente.

"Mentí," dijo Vegeta con desprecio. "No me digas que te has vuelto estúpida también."

Desapareció en un desenfoque de movimiento. Incapaz de moverse Androide 18 se vio obligada a caer mientras a su alrededor la energía que una vez controló decidió explotar.

Su cuerpo fue arrojado a la hierba delante de la residencia Briefs. No se movió. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, señalando su derrota.

Vegeta caminó hasta ella y puso su bota en su garganta. "Ya ni siquiera eres un desafío," dijo de manera decepcionada. Presionó con el pie, listo para poner fin a la vida de la Androide.

"¡Detente!" Bulma gritó desde la puerta frontal.

Vegeta se giró. "¡Rayos mujer! No interfieras."

"No puedes matarla."

"Demonios que no puedo. Ella atacó mi casa, su muerte es mi elección."

"Pero... ¿Pero qué hay con Krillin? Merece saber lo que pasó. Ella es su esposa."

"Él probablemente está muerto."

"No podemos estar seguros. Tal vez alguien está bajo su control. Tal vez él pueda razonar con ella. Tenemos que mantenerla viva, a Krillin le debemos mucho."

"No le debemos nada al enano."

"¡Cállate! Hasta que sepamos lo que pasa no tocas un pelo en su cabeza. Ahora ayúdame a meterla en el laboratorio para que podamos atarla."

"¡¿La estás llevando a nuestra casa?! ¡¿Estás loca mujer?! ¡¿Qué si intenta matarnos de nuevo?"

"Entonces, sólo tendrás que detenerla. Eso no debería ser un problema para un gran guerrero Saiyan, ¿verdad?"

* * *

"¡Mamá!"

Dieciocho fue despertada por un joven conjunto de aterrizando junto a ella. Marron miró hacia abajo a su madre y sonrió.

"¡Mamá!"

"Shh, no queremos despertar a papá," susurró Dieciocho.

Marron cubrió su boca con ambas manos. Dieciocho sonrió y se sentó.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Desayuno," susurró Marron. "Tengo hambre."

"Desayuno, ¿eh? ¿Qué debemos hacer?"

Marron estalló en una sonrisa que cubría casi la mitad de su cara. "Panqueques."

"Carrera a la cocina."

Marron rió. Saltó de la cama y corrió hacia abajo. En ningún apuro en particular, Dieciocho se tomó su momento para salir de la cama y estirarse las contracturas de su cuello. Se tomó un momento para mirar a su marido durmiendo y sacudió su cabeza. Desde que había nacido Marron él trataba de dormir los sábados. Dieciocho estaba bastante segura de que en realidad estaba despierto y no quería cocinar el desayuno, pero hasta ahora no había sido capaz de atraparlo en nada.

"Krillin," susurró ella. No hubo reacción.

"Krillin," dijo un poco más alto. Todavía no había reacción.

"¡Krillin!" gritó. Nada. Tenía que estar fingiendo su profundo sueño, tenía que ser. Un día dejaría a Marron en la casa de un amigo durante la noche del viernes y se aseguraría. Aunque habría que esperar, en estos días Dieciocho se resistía a pasar una noche lejos de Marron. A los tres la pequeña tierna diablilla rubia seguía siendo el precioso milagro de amor de Dieciocho.

Cuando Dieciocho finalmente bajó Marron estaba sentada en la única mesa en el primer nivel de la casa, rebotando en el sofá.

"¡Gané mamá!" Marron declaró con orgullo, sus rubias coletas agitándose salvajemente.

"Sí lo hiciste," admitió Dieciocho. Fingiendo olvido miró al armario en la cocina. "¿Ahora que estaba por hacer para el desayuno?"

"Panqueque," le recordó Marron.

"Oh sí. Me pregunto si alguna niña buena quiere ayudarme."

"¡Yo! ¡Yo!" Marron gritó.

"Muy bien, trae los huevos y yo haré la mezcla para panqueques."

"¡Yay!" Marron gritó, corriendo hacia la nevera.

"Nada de correr en la cocina," Dieciocho recordó a su hija severamente.

Marron aminoró el paso. En poco tiempo Marron estaba felizmente revolviendo la mezcla para panqueques mientras Dieciocho calentaba la plancha. Cuando Marron dejó de divertirse agitando Dieciocho tomó la masa y vertió los panqueques. Le dijo a Marron de ir a ver los dibujos animados mientras que los hacía, no queriendo que Marron aprendiera cómo usar la estufa todavía.

En las breves pausas cuando podía dejar que los panqueques se asentasen, Dieciocho contemplaba la cantidad de cosas habían cambiado en los últimos tres años. No sólo las cosas superficiales como que Krillin finalmente se dejó crecer el cabello. (Bueno, sólo hizo eso porque ella insistió en eso durante uno de sus menos agraciado desequilibrios hormonales durante el embarazo, pero tenía que admitir, se veía bien.) ¿Quién en su sano juicio habría imaginado que la hija de Dieciocho acabaría más inocente y alegre que Goten?

Dieciocho suspiró. Krillin la había cambiado. Antes de conocerlo la mera visión de una molestamente linda niña hubiera inspirado nada más en ella que un deseo de un blanco de práctica. Ahora su vida giraba en torno a su familia. Ella sospechaba que sin ellos ella no era nada, y estaba bien con eso. (En realidad sospechaba que sin ellos ella era una máquina de matar a sangre fría, pero vivir con eso causaba demasiados recuerdos dolorosos. A veces se despertaba gritando y Krillin tenía que calmarla hasta que pudiera volver a dormirse.)

Partes de su antiguo ser seguían allí. El sarcasmo una, una preferencia por la violencia antes que el pensamiento racional, tenía un tiempo difícil en simpatizar con la gente si no los conocía y los crónicamente estúpidos todavía le molestaban. Había una razón por la que prefería quedarse al margen cuando se trataba de lidiar con otros. Krillin decía que era bastante estándar justo para los humanos, por lo que no le prestaba mucha atención.

Pero ella también era una amorosa madre y esposa. A veces se a duras penas lo creía ella misma. Ella, Dieciocho, haciendo un esfuerzo para ser amable. Por supuesto que no siempre tenía éxito. Con demasiada frecuencia algunas furias o enojos se revelaban, pero se esforzaba para no mostrarle a Marron ese lado suyo.

Cuando Marron finalmente se acomodó y comió sus panqueques, Dieciocho comenzó a limpiar la cocina. El teléfono sonó. Dieciocho soltó la olla que había estado preparando para fregar en el fregadero.

"Yo atiendo," dijo ella. Si no lo decía la pequeña Marron hubiera corrido hacia el teléfono y acosaría a la persona en el otro extremo con una larga historia acerca de algo completamente inútil andes de preguntarse quien era.

El teléfono sonó, y otra vez. Y otra vez.

"Voy, voy," dijo Dieciocho, la más leve insinuación de molestia arrastrándose en su voz. Cuando finalmente llegó al teléfono había sonado probablemente una docena de veces. Necesitan comprar un contestador automático.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Es... ¡¿Dieciocho?!"

"Sí." Eso era extraño, la persona en el otro extremo sonaba sorprendido positivamente que Dieciocho levantó el teléfono. Todos los que la conocían sabían que estaba casada con Krillin.

"Soy Bulma. ¿Realmente eres tu?"

"Sí."

"¿De veras? Esto no es una grabación."

"Soy yo, ¿qué es tan extraño en eso?"

"Uh, creo que tal vez será mejor que tú y Krillin vengan. ¡Ahora!"

"¿Puede esperar?"

"No realmente, no. Esto es muy importante. Muy importante."

"Simplemente no creo..."

"Dieciocho, atrapamos otro androide."

Dieciocho deja que el teléfono se asentase junto a su oído. ¿Otro androide? ¿Cómo fue eso posible? Ella y su hermano asesinaron al Dr. Gero; no pudo haber hecho otro androide.

"¿Qué es?" finalmente dijo.

"Uh, es muy parecido a ti en realidad."

Oh, no. ¡Maldito ese Gero! No fue suficiente que hiciera las vidas de ella y su hermano un infierno; sino que tenía que hacerlo a alguien más también. Esto era importante. Realmente importante.

Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la habitación del Maestro Roshi. Estaba dormitando, al parecer se había quedado dormido mientras miraba un catálogo de ropa interior. Ya que su futón estaba en el suelo lo tocó con su pie. Cuando eso resultó en que nada lo pateó.

"No quise tocarte ahí," él murmuró mientras se despertaba. Se frotó sus ojos.

"Oh Dieciocho, eres tu. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Necesito que cuides a Marron. Algo importante ha sucedido."

"Claro, no hay problema, yo y la pequeña nos divertiremos jugando juntos."

"Bien."

Con eso solucionado se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Krillin y lo levantó. No tenía tiempo para despertarlo ahora. Si se despertaba en el vuelo hacia allí, bien, de otro modo lo despertaría cuando llegaran a la residencia Briefs.

Bajó las escaleras donde Marron seguía trabajando en su panqueques. arms. La pequeña Marron rió cuando vio a su madre con su padre en sus brazos.

"Marron, yo y papá tenemos que ir a un lugar. El Señor Roshi va a cuidar de ti hoy, así que haz lo que dice Tortuga."

"¡Bueno mami! ¡Adiós!"

Luego fue a la puerta y a la playa. Tortuga se estaba arrastrando del mar, casi como si se estaba programado por su cuenta.

"Tortuga, Roshi va a cuidar a Marron así que mantén un ojo sobre ellos ¿está bien?"

"Bueno Dieciocho," dijo Tortuga.

Dieciocho despegó en el aire.

**

* * *

**

"Solo estoy diciendo que pudiste haberme despertado," se quejó Krillin, frotando la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"No teníamos tiempo."

"Sí, dices eso ahora, ¿pero sabes lo que es despertar con el viento en la cara a 300 millas por hora?"

"No íbamos tan rápido. No seas quejoso."

"Quiero decir un nuevo androide es importante y todo, pero podrías haberme despertado."

"Te lo compensaré más tarde. Sólo calla al respecto."

"Solo decía," Krillin murmuró.

* * *

Bulma se detuvo en las puertas del laboratorio. "¿Están seguro de que están listo para esto?"

El corazón de Androide 18 corrió veloz. "Sí."

Krillin se encogió de hombros. "No hay tiempo como el actual, supongo."

"Bien." Bulma abrió las puertas para revelar a Vegeta de pie cuidadosamente junto a una figura atada atado a una silla en el centro de la sala.

"Oh dulce María, hay dos de ella," exclamó Krillin, saltando hacia atrás. Luego pensó en ella y sonrió. "Hay dos de ella."

Dieciocho estaba sin habla. Allí, el nuevo androide, era ella.

"Qu... ¿Cómo?" Krillin preguntó.

"En realidad, esperaba que me lo dijeran," dijo Bulma. "Ella sólo apareció de la nada y trató de volar la casa."

"¿Ella los atacó?"

"Si. Suponíamos que Dieciocho se había vuelto mala de nuevo hasta que levantó el teléfono."

"¿Tienes alguna idea cariño?" Krillin preguntó a su esposa. Ella parecía más sorprendida que cualquiera de ellos.

"Mátala," dijo.

"¿Qué?"

"Mátala. Es malvada."

"Cariño, no te parece que estás siendo un poco precipitada."

"No, tenemos que matarla."

"¿Estás segura?" Bulma preguntó.

"La escuchaste, mujer. Dijo que la matemos." Vegeta comenzó a incrementar una explosión de energía.

"Vegeta, ¡podrías ser paciente! Me gustaría saber de dónde procede antes de que acabemos de decidir de matarla."

"¡Estás loca mujer! ¡Eso trató de matarnos!"

"Y no llegó muy lejos, o sí. No tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos. ¿No tienes ninguna curiosidad de cómo exactamente el doble de Dieciocho llegó aquí?"

"No."

"Hay diferencias," dijo Krillin.

"Estás bromeando. No veo nada," dijo Bulma, sorprendida.

"Son sutiles, pero se pueden ver. Esta 18 se ve igual que la primera vez que conocimos a Dieciocho. La mía ha envejecido un poco."

Dieciocho se dio vuelta de su examen de la doble. "Caramba, gracias."

"¿Qué? Me gustas un poco más grande. Es sexy."

"¿Por qué no me dices nunca una como linda cosa esa?" Bulma le preguntó a su marido.

"Oh por favor, la próxima querrás que te escriba poesía. Soy un guerrero Saiyajin, no un árbol que abraza."

"No te hará daño soltarte vez en cuando."

"¡Un verdadero guerrero no se suelta!"

"No prestan atención tampoco," dijo 18.

Todos se voltearon para ver a la antiguamente atada Androide 18 de pie detrás de Vegeta. Tenía su mano sobre el cuello de Vegeta.

"Ahora sé un buen chico y quédate quieto mientras absorbo toda tu energía."

"Oh Dios, ¿tiene absorbentes de energía también?" Krillin gimió. "¿Qué es ella, la actualización?"

"¿Vegeta?" Bulma preguntó, preocupada.

"Mujer, deja de quejarte," dijo Vegeta a través de dientes apretados. Convocando su fuerza se liberó del agarre de la Androide y se arrojó hacia adelante a los pies de su esposa.

"¡Vegeta!"

"Estaré bien, dame un segundo para recuperar mi fuerza."

"Eso fue muy refrescante," la Androide sonrió. "Ahora veamos quién más quiere jugar. Hmmm, al enano calvo le creció algo cabello... ¿Qué diablos?"

Dieciocho, y su homóloga cerraron miradas, cada una mirando a la otra en nada menos que en total conmoción.

Dieciocho quería gritar. Esta era ella; esto era en lo que se hubiera convertido si no hubiera sido por Krillin. Esta era la ella que nunca había conocido el amor, nunca había conocido la aceptación incondicional, nunca había conocido lo que se sentía abrazar a una hermosa niña en sus brazos y oírla llamarle "Mami". Esta era la mujer con la que tenía pesadillas.

"Oh mira, soy yo," dijo al Androide. "Dime, ¿qué sucedió en este mundo? ¿Por qué no mataste a todos los obstáculos para poder disfrutar de ti misma?"

"Cell." Dieciocho nunca había pensado en ello. Si no hubiera sido por Cell entonces eventualmente hubiera matado a Krillin. No podía creer que realmente le debía algo a ese monstruo.

"¿Qué?"

"Cell. Vino del futuro. Él me absorbió a mí y a Diecisiete. Los demás nos salvaron."

"Y por eso no los mataste. Eres demasiado sentimental. Imagina la diversión que pudiste haber tenido si solo hubieras hecho esto."

La Androide liberó una explosión de energía apuntada a Krillin. Dieciocho intentó saltar delante de el pero Krillin la empujó fuera del camino. Lanzó su propia energía y bloqueó la explosión de la Androide.

"¡Krillin!" Dieciocho gritó.

"Está bien cariño. Recibiré más de un disparo de un Androide como para matarme.

La Androide estaba mirando a Krillin como si hubiera sacado un conejo del aire. "¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? ¡¿No deberías haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener esto?!"

"Señora, puedes verte como mi esposa, pero de seguro que no eres tan inteligentes como ella."

"¿Esposa? No sé cómo lograste eso, pero permíteme hacerle un favor a ella."

La Androide 18 se disparó hacia adelante, volando hacia Krillin incluso más rápido de lo que él podía esquivar.

Ella lo abordó y lo llevó a través de la pared.

"¡Krillin!" Dieciocho gritó y voló tras de ellos.

* * *

Habían acabado en el desierto. El desierto de todos los lugares. Nada más que arena en la medida en que el ojo podía ver.

Krillin estaba teniendo problemas. Lo difícil no era la fuerza de Androide 18, no era mucho más fuerte que su esposa, sino que no podía dejar que sus manos lo tocaran o ella drenaría su energía. Así que en vez de sólo luchar tenía que dividir su concentración entre la lucha y donde sus manos estaban en todo momento.

Aún así, Krillin estaba más que defendiéndose solo. Bloqueó cada golpe que ella trató de aterrizar en él. Contrarrestó todos sus ataques de energía. Y de vez en cuando podía meter en su cabeza que no se trataba de su mujer y lanzaba un golpe o patada suya. No se atrevía a intentar utilizar uno de sus propios ataques de energía en su contra por temor a que lo absorbiera y se volviera más fuerte.

Después de un torbellino de puñetazos y patadas, de los cuales ninguno conectó, Androide 18 se soltó.

"Esto no tiene sentido, no debe ser esta fuerte," gritó androide 18 en frustración.

"Señora, realmente no hiciste tu tarea. Mientras tanto estoy apostando que sé mucho sobre ti."

"¡Lo desearías, hombrecito!"

"Naciste en el laboratorio del Dr. Gero y la primera cosa que tu y tu hermano hicieron fue matar a su creador. Tienes la sensación de que tuviste una vida antes de eso, pero gracias al buen doctor no puede recordar nada de ella. Estoy apostando que lo primero que hiciste cuando saliste fue encontrarte con una unidad de fuerzas especiales diezmada. Sólo uno de ellos escapó. Durante los próximos trece años aterrorizaste al mundo, matando a todos los que encontrabas. Entonces un día un chico de cabello violeta, alguien que cazaste durante mucho tiempo, apareció delante de ti, convirtió su cabello en rubio y sirvió tus colillas en un plato."

"¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?" Androide 18 exigió.

"Como he dicho, sé todo acerca de ti. Incluyendo..."

Se movió rápidamente, y esperó que para Androide 18 fuera sólo algo borroso. Ella no se volteó, por lo que él supo que la había engañado. Se detuvo detrás de ella y lentamente corrió su dedo hacia abajo por la línea en su espalda que sólo él conocía.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo...? ¡Oh miiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" ella gimió de placer.

"Sí, el mismo punto sensible," Krillin sonrió. "Casi idéntica. Casi."

Mientras Androide 18 se estaba recuperando él golpeó su puño a su lado. Ella agarró sus costillas y gruñó del dolor.

Krillin arrojó una patada pero ella la atrapó.

"No puedes lastimarme," Androide 18 siseó. "Yo ya te maté."

Krillin jadeó mientras sentía su energía drenarse de su cuerpo. Se estaba volviendo más y más débil y...

"¡Quita tus manos de mi marido!"

La Androide 18 se dio vuelta, sorprendida por el repentino grito y fue abordada por el costado por Dieciocho. Las manos de la doble malvada fuero alejadas de Krillin por la mera fuerza del golpe, enviando a ambas Androides disparadas a la tierra.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" Androide 18 exigió. "Nos estoy liberando de este equipaje que llamas un marido. Luego podemos ir y castigar a los humanos por lo que nos han hecho."

"Nunca," Dieciocho escupió. "Crees que no eres nada más que una máquina. Así que vas atacando a los humanos porque los odias por estar vivos. Crees que son tus enemigos, así que los sacas del camino antes de que puedan hacerte daño."

"¿Qué hay de malo en eso?" Androide 18 preguntó, mientras luchaba por defenderse.

"Por que estás equivocada. Tú eres humana." Dieciocho, ligeramente más débil que Androide 18, estaba teniendo un difícil momento para levantarse. Aunque lo estaba logrando.

"Puedes amar, puedes ser amada, puedes tener una niña. Una hermosa niña que te ama incondicionalmente tal y como tú la amas."

"No seas estúpida, nadie nos ama."

"Krillin lo hace."

"Él sólo quiere algo de ti. O tiene miedo de ti."

"No, él me ama."

"¿Cómo puedes creer eso?"

"Mi corazón me dice."

"Tu corazón," se rió Androide 18. Se acercó y arrancó la camiseta de Dieciocho. Android 18 apuñaló el pecho desnudo de Dieciocho con su dedo. "No hay corazón allí. Sólo una máquina hecha por el Dr. Gero."

Dieciocho tomó la mano de Androide 18 y lo puso sobre su corazón. "Siente eso."

Androide 18 contuvo su respiración mientras sentía el constante latido del corazón bajo su palma. Era cálido. "¿Qué es eso?" preguntó, fascinada.

"Mi corazón. Late por Krillin y mi hija Marron. Ellos son mi amor."

Androide 18 quitó su palma. "Ellos son los que te hacen débil. Ellos van a lastimarte como nunca fuiste lastimada."

"Ellos nunca me harían daño."

"Sí lo harán. Si los amas como dices, van a hacerte más daño que cualquier otra persona podría hacerte alguna vez."

"¿Cómo podrían hacerlo?"

"Morirán."

Dieciocho se congeló.

"Envejecerán cuando tu no lo harás. Morirán cuando tu no lo harás. Tu amor te hace vulnerable y un día te lastimarán más que nadie."

Era cierto, Dieciocho se dio cuenta. Ella era inmortal, mecánica. Krillin y Marron envejecerían y debilitarían, morirían y ella siempre estaría igual. No importa cuánto amor le dieran, un día se irían, y ella estaría sola.

"Es por eso que tienes que lastimarlos a ellos primero," Androide 18 le susurró.

Dieciocho sacudió su cabeza, tratando de eliminar las telarañas causadas por las palabras de Androide 18. No, podrían dejarla un día, pero hoy, aquí, ahora, estaban con ella. La amaban. Ella los amaba.

"Mataré a Krillin y luego a tu hija," dijo Androide 18.

Dieciocho tacleó a Androide 18 a la tierra. "Al demonio que lo harás."

Dieciocho, alimentada por una necesidad de proteger a su familia y la rabia de saber que les había fallado, aun si hubiera sido por un momento, gritó a su homóloga con una serie de duros golpes. Cualquier conexión que las dos pudieron haber compartido fue intrascendente cuando ella golpeó en contra del amor que Dieciocho sentía por su marido e hija.

Androide 18 no iba a tener nada de eso. Envolvió sus manos alrededor de los brazos de Dieciocho y comenzó a drenar su energía. Dieciocho gritó de dolor mientras Androide 18 empujaba a su homóloga a un lado.

Dieciocho se salvó cuando una ráfaga de energía golpeó a Androide 18 por detrás, enviándola a volar en el desierto de arena. Dieciocho miró y sonrió con alivio.

Krillin se situó cerca de veinte pies de distancia, se recuperó parcialmente de su propio drenaje. Levantó su mano sobre sus manos y creó un disco de luz.

"¡Disco Destructo!" gritó y lanzó el disco a Androide 18.

La Androide malvada rió y levantó sus palmas para absorber la energía. El disco se dividió en cuatro discos más pequeños y la atacaron de todos los lados. Incapaz de posicionar los absorbedores de energía en sus palmas correctamente, Androide 18 fue obligada a tomar toda la energía del ataque.

Cayó al suelo, severamente debilitada.

"¡Acábala!" Dieciocho gritó.

Krillin tomó la posición para crear otro disco.

Androide 18 alzó la vista y chilló. Corrió hacia Dieciocho. Krillin dudó, sin querer golpear accidentalmente a su esposa con su ataque. Androide 18 sonrió y desgarró su propia camiseta.

Krillin casi perdió su concentración ante la vista, pero en un testimonio de sus habilidades fue capaz de crear otro Disco Destructo.

Androide 18 se lanzó a Dieciocho e intentó agarrarse con sus absorbedores de energía. La corta lucha alzó una nube de arena que momentáneamente bloqueó la visión de Krillin de las dos mujeres. Cuando todo se había asentado las dos Androides en topless estaban de pie separadas por una distancia de seis pies, más que suficiente espacio para que Krillin disparara el disco.

"¡Atrápala Krillin!" Dieciocho gritó.

"¡No! ¡Atrápala!"

Dieciocho se quedó en blanco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Androide 18? Luego ella vio a Krillin mirar de un lado a otro entre las dos idénticas androides, una expresión perdida pegada en sus facciones. No había que preguntarse por qué Androide 18 se había desgarrado su camiseta; ahora que las dos estaban en topless no había manera de diferenciarlas. Krillin no podía atacarlas a las dos, pero no podía arriesgarse de golpear a su propia esposa.

"Ella es la malvada," dijo Androide 18.

"¡No, ella lo es!" Dieciocho contrarrestó.

"¡Te amo Krillin!"

"Krillin, ¡no la escuches!"

"¡No la escuches a ella!"

"Yo soy la que te ama."

"Está mintiéndote ella te odia. Odia a nuestra hija. Quiere matarla."

Krillin estaba mirando impasible entre las dos, como si estuviera intentando averiguar la verdad.

"¡Matará a nuestra hija! ¡No puedes dejarla vivir!"

"¡Krillin, por favor! ¿Por qué no me reconoces?"

"¡Tienes que matarnos a las dos! ¡Es la única manera de garantizar que Marron esté a salvo! ¡Solo dile que la amé!"

Dieciocho miró fijamente a Androide 18. ¿Qué demonios estaba tratando de hacer? Vio algo registrarse en los ojos de Krillin.

"¡No Krillin!" Dieciocho gritó. "Es un truco."

Krillin dejó volar el Disco Destructo justo hacia Dieciocho.

"¡Krillin!" Dieciocho gritó, cayendo de rodillas. Cerró sus ojos y esperó por el final. ¡No era justo! Krillin, Marron, ambos estarían a merced de Androide 18.

Escuchó que algo fue cortado y luego cuatro explosiones.

Cuando Dieciocho finalmente abrió sus ojos vio a Krillin sonriéndole. Se volteó hacia Androide 18. El duplicado malvado estaba mirando fijamente a sus brazos. Sus manos se habían ido, cortadas desde las muñecas por los Discos Destructo.

"Casi idénticas," Krillin dijo en tono grave.

Dieciocho se levantó y corrió hacia su marido. Lo levantó y lo abrazó en un fuerte abrazo. "¿Cómo supiste?" preguntó ella.

"Te lo dije antes, te ves más grande. No sé por qué, pero estás envejeciendo. Ella no."

¿Estaba envejeciendo? Dieciocho sintió la suavidad de su rostro. No sentía ninguna arruga, pero Krillin no le mentiría. Estaba envejeciendo, justo como Krillin, justo como Marron. No la dejarían sola. Envejecería con Krillin y luego lo encontraría de nuevo en la siguiente dimensión.

Krillin notó que estaba llorando. "¿Estás bien cariño?"

"Estoy bien," resopló. Dieciocho bajó a Krillin y limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"¿Entonces qué hacemos con la gemela malvada?" Krillin preguntó, moviéndose a la catatónca Androide 18.

"Mátala," Dieciocho dijo.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Si no lo hacemos irá tras Marron."

Krillin suspiró. "Es una pena destruir tal belleza. Pero si tu lo dices."

Un Kamehameha solucionó el problema. Donde Androide 18 había estad una vez había solo un cráter.

"Vamos a casa," Dieciocho dijo, cansada. "Quiero ver a mi bebé."

"Está bien," Krillin dijo mientras comenzaban a flotar.

Dieciocho notó que él estaba mirando a sus senos expuestos. "Dame tu camiseta."

Krillin sonrió. "¿Por qué? Creo que eso te queda increíble."

"Solo por eso tu cocinas la cena."

**FIN

* * *

**


End file.
